Because Of You !
by Lee Haeya
Summary: Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya? Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit? YAOI BoyxBoy NC? Entahlah couple tebak sendiri aja XD
1. Chapter 1

**because of you !**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Henry Lau**

**other member SJ**

**YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|**

_**Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?**_

_**Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit?**_

**Chapter 1**

'kring' terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi setiap kali sebuah pintu cafe di ujung taman itu terbuka.

"hei Donghae cepat bantu ryeowook! Dia kewalahan didapur!" terdengar suara lembut seorang namja imut yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan para pelanggan dibelakang meja kasir.

Donghae namja yang baru saja membuka pintu cafe itu terlihat menekuk wajah manisnya, mendengar kata kata hyungnya ia segera menuju dapur melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan saeng kesayangan hyungnya begitulah donghae memanggil ryeowook karna memang hyungnya lebih memberikan perhatian lebih pada ryeowook yang jelas jelas bukan bagian dari keluarganya mungkin karena ryeowook hanya sendiri hidup diseoul mengingat appa dan eommanya telah bahagia tinggal disurga membuat sungmin, hyung donghae

ingin memberikan kasih sayangnya pada ryeowook.

"hey ryeowook-shi apa yang akan aku.."

"cuci piring piring itu! Potong daging itu!dan,, itu cuci semua sayuran itu kemudian potong dan bla bla bla!" ujar namja imut yang sering di panggil ryeowook atau wookie menunjuk semua tumpukan piring, daging, sayuran dan semua tumpukan bahan makanan didapur itu, dia terus saja berkicau memerintah donghae sambil terus mengaduk makanan di dalam wajan dihadapannya.

"huuuh!" donghae menghela napas panjang setelah mendngar perkataan ryeowook, ia mulai menuju tumpukan piring kotor dengan malas dan mulai membersihkannya.

** Tempat lain di Seoul**

Terlihat seorang namja tengah tertunduk lesu pada salah satu deretan kursi panjang disebuah lorong yang cukup sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang melewati lorong itu, namja tampan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu meletakan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya yang ia letakan diatas tekukan lututnya.

"masih ada bulan depan, tenanglah!" terdengar suara berat dari seorang namja yang tiba tiba saja duduk disamping namja tampan tadi.

"ini kesempatan terakhirku sebelum aku harus kembali ke mokpo!" ujar namja tampan itu masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"ayolah lee hyuk jae! Datang terlambat ke sebuah audisi musik bukanlah akhir dari segalanya! Bulan depan audisi ini akan diadakan di mokpo!" tegas namja disampingnya itu namja yang mengenakan sebuah kalung tanda pengenal staf dengan bertuliskan nama Kim Yong Woon disana.

"kau tidak pernah tahu perjuanganku untuk sampai seoul kan hyung? Berhentilah berpikir ini akan baik untukku!" bentak lee hyuk jae namja tampan yang tadi tertunduk lesu, ia bangkit dan menanatap nanar ke arah namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"hey! Aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa waktu lalu bahwa audisi ini akan diadakan di mokpo! Kenapa kau masih saja memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke seoul! Hah?" ujar namja bernama kim yoong won itu balik membentak namja di hadapannya, lee hyuk jae masih menatap nanar ke arah namja dihadapannya namja yang lebih tua darinya meski wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti umur sebenarnya.

"kau masih punya kesempatan mengasah bakatmu selama 1 bulan, aku berada disini bukan dengan cara yang mudah. Harusnya kau tahu itu!" ujar kim yong woon menggenggam ke dua bahu lee hyuk jae, namja yang masih berseragam sekolah itu masih menatapnya kesal.

"kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!" lee hyuk jae menepis tangan kim yong woon dibahunya, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan yong woon sendirian.

"dia dia akan ikut audisi itu juga di mokpo! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Sungguh aku membencinya!" ujar hyuk jae mengepalkan tangannya, langkahnya terhenti sejenak ia meremas dadanya yang terhalang oleh seragamnya matanya terpejam tanpa sadar air bening tiba tiba saja menyusup keluar dari sela matanya yang terpejam.

** Cafe The Grand Plance**

Suasana cafe yang ramai kini sudah berubah sepi sangat sepi mungkin karna pintu cape itu telah bertuliskan 'Close'

"gantilah seragammu itu donghae!" sungmin namja imut pemilik cafe itu melemparkan baju pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada salah satu meja disana, lelah mungkin itulah yang namja itu rasakan.

"Hyung apa aku harus mengikuti keinginan appa?" ujar donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil baju yang berada di punggungnya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir dengan apa yang diucapkan saengnya barusan,

"penyanyi!" jelas donghae saat melihat ekspresi hyungnya bingung.

"ah itu? Tentu saja, itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi ke surga!" ujar sungmin sambil mengelap salah satu meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat donghae duduk.

"tapii hyung kau tahu aku membenci music! Bahkan suaramu lebih bagus dari pada aku!" ujar donghae menatap kosong meja dihadapannya.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya, ia melepaskan lap yang ia pegang dan meletakan alat penyemprot air yang ia pegang diatas meja, ia menghampiri donghae yang tengah tertunduk lesu dan duduk disampingnya.

"aku diminta agar meneruskan perusahaan appa diseoul, dan cafe ini akan aku berikan pada ryeowook saat kau sukses nanti! Donghae lihat aku!" sungmin mengangkat dagu donghae dan momposisikan wajah mereka saling berhadapan

"eomma sudah sering sakit, cepatlah sukses agar aku bisa segera ke seoul menggantikan tugasnya mengurus perusahaan appa! Cepatlah sukses sebagai seorang penyanyi hae! Pnyanyi seperti apa yang appa inginkan!" sungmin menarik bahu donghae dan memeluknya, pelukan yang hangat dari seorang hyung itulah yang donghae rasakan, donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sungmin, aroma sungmin yang khas benar benar menenangkan donghae.

```` _Because of you_````

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya malas menuruni tangga,

"hooaaam!" entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menguap, ia mulai menghampiri ryeowook yang tengah sibuk dengan wajannya.

donghae mulai menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan mulai duduk disana memperhatikan ryeowook yang tengah sibuk memasak

"hey wookie kemana hyung?" ujar donghae masih memperhatikan ryeowook

"sepertinya ia sudah ke cafe!" sahut ryeowook masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya didapur.

"sepagi ini?" donghae menatap jam tangan miliknya yang masih menunjukan pukul 6.15 KST.

"habiskan! Aku akan mengadu pada sungmin hyung jika kau tidak menghabiskannya lagi!" ryewook meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng kehadapan donghae.

"akuu mau bulgogi!" rengek donghae menatap malas sepiring nasi dihadapannya.

"mana sempat aku menyediakan bulgogi sepagi ini! makan atau aku adukan pada sungmin hyung!" ujar ryeowook melemparkan smirk andalannya.

"aku membeci tatapanmu! Menyebalkan!" donghae mulai melahap nasi dihadapannya dengan malas, ryeowook tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat nasi goreng yang ia hidangkan untuk donghae sudah hampir habis, donghae memang mengakui masakan ryeowook selalu membuatnya berselera makan sekalipun itu bukan makanan yang ia mau.

"aku pergi dulu!" donghae menutup pintu rumahnya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri sepedanya yang sudah terparkir dihalaman rumahnya.

Donghae mengayuh sepedahnya santai menuju sekolahnya, sekolahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia tinggal hanya beberapa blok saja dan tidak terlalu menguras tenaganya meski ia menggunakan sepeda.

SM High School

Donghae memakirkan sepedanya di tempat khusus parkir sepeda, ia memandang seluruh gedung sekolah music mewah dihadapannya,

"huuuuuh" hembusan napas berat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Donghae melemparkan tasnya kearah mejanya setelah ia sampai kelasnya, ia mulai duduk dan meletakan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja,

"aku benci music aku sudah bilang aku benci musik!" lirihnya mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kreek_ terdengar tarikan kursi dari meja di sebelahnya, seorang namja tampan berambut coklat tua kini sudah duduk di kursi disebelah donghae memasang earphonenya dan mulai mengalunkan sebuah nada melalui ketukan tangannya pada meja dihadapannya.

Donghae hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi tidur, tertidur diatas lipatan kedua tangannya.

Mereka memang sudah hampir 3 bulan duduk bersebelahan namun selama itu juga mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa sedikitpun.

Pletak_

"aaaiiish!" donghae memegangi kepalanya saat dirasakan tiba tiba saja kepalanya terasa memanas karna sebuah kepalan tangan melayang tepat di kepalanya.

"kau kesekolah untuk belajar atau tidur hah?" ujar namja yang diketahui adalah seonsaengnin pelajaran sejarah korea yang sedari tadi terus berbicara didepan namun terabaikan begitu saja oleh donghae.

"apa tidur diperbolehkan? aku seperti didongengi tadi" celetuk donghae dengan tampang inoncentnya, oh god donghae kau polos atau bodoh.

"bwahahaha!" sontak seluruh siswa di kelas tertawa mendengar perkataannya, tapi tidak untuk namja tampan disampingnya, ia menatap donghae dengan 'dia sungguh memalukan!' dan mulai menarik kursinya menjauh dari meja donghae.

"KELUARR!" teriakan keras keluar dari mulut namja paruh baya itu, tangannya menunjuk pintu ruang kelas lengkap dengan tatapan horornya membuat semua siswa kembali terdiam,

dengan santainya donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar, puluhan pasang mata menatapnya seolah berkata 'dia berani sekali?' 'bahkan dia tidak terlihat takut',

Bruk_ donghae menutup kembali kelasnya,

Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi kelasnya dengan tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celananya mungkin mencoba mencari sebuah kehangatan, karna cuaca hari ini memang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"apa salahku? Aku memang merasa didongengi olehnya? Kenapa guru itu tidak pernah mau menerima komentar muridnya? Dasar egois! Hooaaam!" ia mengumpat tak henti hentinya sambil terus menguap, entah apa yang dilakukan namja manis ini semalaman sehingga membuatnya seperti benar benar membutuhkan tidur nyenyak.

Donghae mulai menaiki tangga di ujung lorong sekolahnya, tangga yang menuju ke loteng sekolah, ia membuka pintu loteng itu dan terlihat lantai marmer dengan pemandangan langit yang begitu indah, cerah namun cukup dingin itulah yang ia rasakan.

Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kesudut loteng itu ia mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok di sudut loteng itu.

Angin terus berhembus mengibaskan rambutnya yang menutupi keningnya, matanya terpejam menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

Hey - Whoooahh whoahI will love you tonightMichidorok neol wonhago isseo yeahDan harurado neo eobsi an doeneun nan oh~ babyI hold you in my arms ojik geu sarange simjangi ttwineun geolNan jeomjeom sumi makhyeowa ireoda jukkesseo I want you baby

Tiba tiba saja dentuman lagu cukup keras terdengar ditelinganya, donghae membuka matanya perlahan mencoba menemukan asal suara itu.

Donghae POV

'ah siapa yang memutar musik sekeras ini disini!' aku membuka mataku ketika telingaku menerima sebuah dentuman musik yang benar benar menggangu, ku lihat seorang namja kurus tengah meliuk mengikuti alunan musik yang terputar,

Neomu neomu areumdawo ne moseube neogsi ppajyeobeorin naPpajyeobeorin naGeujeo ne nunbiche saro japhyeo gogaejocha dollil sudo eomneun naBabo gateun naGaseum teojyeo beoril geot gata neoui soneul jabeumyeon ne ipsure ipMatchum halttaemyeonGeunyeomani naege jooin ilsu itneun geol I'm a slave for you~

'ku rasa ku bermimpi' mataku seakan terhipnotis oleh gerakan tubuhnya yang menurutku emm,,, sexy. ya ku akui dia sangat sexy dengan seragam putih pas body yang ia kenakan, selintas terlihat ABS sexy yang menapak dibaju seragam tipis itu, sungguh pemandangan yang aah,, lupakan.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege negePpajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo babyShawty shawty shawty shawty nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo sumi makhyeoMakhyeo makhyeo naega michyeo michyeo babySorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege negePpajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo babyShawty shawty shawty shawty nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo sumi makhyeoMakhyeo makhyeo naega michyeo michyeo baby

Musik terus terputar gerakannya pun semakin, ah membuat ku gila! Mataku benar benar tidak bisa berpaling darinya ditambah sekarang ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya semakin terlihat jelas tubuh atletisnya.

Namun seketika musik itu terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah ku yang mematung, aku tahu dia menghampiriku semakin dekat dia menatapku bingung, tapi aku masih tetap saja diam,

Tunggu? Aku merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang memasuki saku celanaku,

PLETAK_

"ah apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaku padanya yang tiba tiba saja memukulku dengan benda tumpul yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"handphonemu berbunyi bodoh! Suaranya benar benar menggangguku!" dia melemparkan benda tumpul yang ia gunakan untuk memukulku, dengan refleks aku menangkapnya dan ternyata itu adalah handphoneku,

Sejak kapan benda ini berbunyi? Ku lihat layar handphone ku bertuliskan 'anak setan' pertanda bahwa teman baik ah tidak teman burukku menelpon.

"jadi disini tempat persembunyianmu saat kau di keluarkan dari pelajaran dan saat kau membolos?"celotehnya masih dengan nada kesalnya, ah tunggu dia tahu aku sering membolos dan dikeluarkan?

"kau tahu darimana aku sering membolos dan dikeluarkan dari pelajaran?" tanyaku padanya,

"mwo? bahkan kau tidak mengenali teman sebangkumu? Memalukan!" umpatnya meninggalkanku pergi.

BRAK_ ia membanting pintu keluar itu dengan sangat keras,

'apa salahku?' aku hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Donghae POV END~

Namja kurus itu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"memangnya baru berapa lama aku duduk disampingnya dikelas? Bahkan aku sudah satu kelas dengannya dari kelas 10 kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan!" mulutnya terus saja mengumpat,

"hey eunhyuk! Eunhyuuuk!" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang tiba tiba saja membuat namja kurus itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya.

"ah shindong hyung? Waeyo?" ujar namja kurus bernama eunhyuk itu saat ia mendapati seorang namja gemuk tengah terengah mengatur napas dihadapannya.

"mari kita latihan! Bukankah besok kau akan mengikuti audisi musik?" ujar namja gemuk bernama shindong itu dengan nada yang masih sulit untuk bernapas, mungkin sudah cukup jauh dia berlari,

"ah ne!" eunhyuk menghela napas panjang dan kemudian melangkah mengikuti namja gemuk bernama shindong itu.

**TBC...**

**Lanjut atau tidak ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**because of you !**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Henry Lau**

**other member SJ**

**YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|**

_**Donghae namja manis yang bergelut dibidang yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?**_

_**Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit?**_

**Chapter 2**

```` Because of you````

Donghae melemparkan tasnya kearah mejanya, ia mulai duduk di kursinya dan menatap kursi disampingnya.

"memangnya selama ini siapa namja yang menduduki kursi ini ya?" donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. ah ayoolah lee donghae bagaimana kau bisa tau namja yang duduk disampingmu selama hampir 6bulan kau dikelas 11 ini bukankah kerjaanmu hanya tidur dan membolos? Anak yang selalu bergantung pada eomanya bahkan lebih tepatnya berlindung dibalik nama perusahaan appanya yang menjadi penyumbang dana terbesar disekolahnya itulah seorang lee donghae, maka dari itu ia selalu berbuat semaunya tanpa harus takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah mewah ini.

Donghae sedikit menggeser kursinya menjauhi kursi disampingnya ketika seorang namja tampan mulai mendudukinya.

"kenapa kau melihatku sepeti itu!" namja kurus berambut coklat itu menatap donghae kesal,

"aku baru tahu selama ini aku duduk dengan manusia sejelek dirimu!" ujar donghae lagi lagi dengan tampang polosnya, dan yang dijuluki 'manusia jelek' seketika membulatkan mata monyetnya terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan namja dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau bilang hah?" namja berambut coklat bernama eunhyuk itu membentak donghae yang masih memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu.

"manusia jelek! Kau tau kau itu sangat jelek!" celetuk donghae masih dengan ajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"lalu siapa kemarin yang diam tidak bergeming menatap manusia jelek sepertiku sedang menari? Bahkan saat suara handphonenya benar benar mengganggu telingaku dia tetap diam!" eunhyuk menatap donghae dengan sorot 'kau kalah'

"kau hanya tampan saat menari dan aku akui itu! Tp tidak disaat kau tidak sedang menari!" donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, eunhyuk yang awalnya senang kini menekuk wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan donghae barusan,

"tampan?" senyumnya sedikit terlukis pada bibir cherrynya

"tapi hanya saat menari? Menyebalkan!" eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya mengingat kata 'hanya saat' yang terlontar dari mulut donghae,

Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai seperti biasa donghae tidak ada di mejanya,

'dia ini benar benar malas!' eunhyuk menggerutu menatap kursi kosong disampingnya

Donghae terus memutar memutar handphone diatas meja, ia duduk dengan malas menempelkan wajahnya disalah satu meja dikantin itu.

"hey! Tidak seperti biasanya kau bolos mengajakku!" seorang namja tampan yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari donghae itu tiba tiba saja duduk dihadapan donghae,

"aku malas menemui pelajaran music yang menyebalkan!" ujar donghae masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"ayoolah donghae ini sekolah seni! Music, acting, dance, melukis dan sebagainya kau temui disini! Dan kau mengambil kelas music bukan!" cerocos namja dihadapan donghae itu yang kini tengah asik berkutat dengan benda berwarna hitam ditangannya PSP begitulah sebutan benda itu.

'aku benci music!' lirih donghae yang mungkin tidak terdengar oleh namja dihadapannya.

"aku kemarin ke cafe sungmin hyung? Kenapa kau tidak ada disana?" ujar namja itu masih sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"aku ada bahkan lewat dihadapanmu? Ayolaaah Kim Kyuhyun kau tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku karna matamu itu hanya tertuju pada hyung ku!" kini donghae mengangkat wajahnya ia menatap kyuhyun kesal.

"aaah i,,i,,itu! Hahaha!" kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan ketawa yang terkesan begitu dipaksakan.

Donghae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah shabatnya itu.

"ah iya! Kibum hyung akan kembali ke seoul hari ini!" ujar kyuhyun pada namja dihadapannya itu

"apa urusannya dengan ku? Aku tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan kakak sepupumu itu!" ujar donghae kesal

"bukankah belum terlontar kata putus dari mulut kalian?" kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"tidak perlu kata putus! Dia lebih menyayangi dunia music yang ia geluti sekarang dari pada aku! Aku benci ditinggalkan aku benci sendirian aku benci music aku,, aku,," donghae mulai menundukan wajahnya, kyuhyun mulai menampakan kecemasannya.

BRAK_

"aku benci KIM KIBUM!" donghae menggebrak meja dihadapannya sangat keras membuat kyuhyun bahkan semua siswa yang berada disana terkejut mungkin membuat beberapa siswa disana sampai tersendak makanan ah mungkin saja ada yang sampai tersendak sumpit karna ulah teriakan namja manis itu.

"hey makanlah dengan tenang!" "berteriaklah dilapangan sana bodoh!" dan bla bla bla, cibiran yang keluar dari beberapa mulut siswa lokasi tersebut,

Kyuhyun terus menundukan wajahnya.

'kalau saja dia bukan adik sungmin hyung!' kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya pada meja dihadapannya, malu pasti itu yang dirasakan kyuhyun karna perbuatan yang dilakukan donghae itu bukan hal yang ringan bukan berteriak ditengah kerumunan siswa yang tengah makan dijam makan siang pula, seramai apa itu? Silahkan pikirkan sendiri?

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, donghae dan kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran sepeda.

"sungmin hyung?" ujar donghae bingung

"sungmin hyung?" ujar kyuhyun bahagia melihat sosok namja imut tengah menghampiri mereka berdua sementara donghae menatap kesal ke arah kyuhyun.

"hai kyuhyun!" ujar sungmin pada namja jangkung dihadapannya.

"kau harus ikut audisi sekarang!" sungmin tersenyum lembut pada asik kesayagannya itu.

"ah aku sakit perut! Aku harus kekamar mandi!" donghae membalikan badannya dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

"kyuhyun mau membantuku!" sungmin terlihat tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun.

"ok!" sebuah seringai menyeramkan tersirat dibibir namja jangkung itu,

'perasaanku tidak baik!' lirih donghae.

"AAH lepaskan aku hei setan bodoh!" donghae berteriak saat kyuhyun dengan cepat menggendong donghae dan memasukannya kedalan mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi.

Setelah donghae berhasil dibawa masuk kedalam mobil oleh kyuhyun, kini waktunya sungmin yang bertindak, ia mengeluarkan sebuah tali dan dengan cepat mengikat kaki dan tangan donghae, jika tidak begini bisa saja donghae meloncat dari dalam mobil seperti tahun lalu saat akan pergi ke bandara karna dia tidak pernah mau naik pesawat, terdengar ekstrim memang meloncat dari mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tapi itulah donghae meski membuatnya masuk rumah sakit.

sungmin segera melajukan mobilnya dan kyuhyun duduk di belakang mengawasi donghae.

"hyuuung kau jahat! Lepaskan aku!" gerutu donghae

"kyuhyun kau akan ikut audisi itu juga bukan?" ujar sungmin pada kyuhyun.

"ne hyung! Aku mencoba peruntunganku sebagai penyanyi!" sahut kyuhyun.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung! Kakiku keram! Hyuuuung tanganku sakiiitt hyuuuuung! Ah hyuuuung!" donghae terus saja merengek tak henti hentinya.

"hyuuuuung kupingmu masih normalkan? HYUNG!" bentak donghae

Ciiiit_

"Aah!" donghae meringis ketika tubuhnya tersungkur saat sungmin menginjak pedal rem dadakan.

"kyuhyun bisa kau sumpal mulutnya dengan ini!" sungmin memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati kyuhyun menerimanya begitu saja,

"apa apa yang a a !" kini mulut donghae tersumpal sempurna.

"hahahaha kau seperti kambing guling yang tinggal menunggu api! Hahaha!" kyuhyun tertawa lepas saat melihat namja dihadapannya mulutnya kini tengah tersumpal sempurna karnanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat penderitaan adiknya itu.

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya saat ia sudah sampai didepan sebuah gedung mewah bercat putih.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun pun keluar.

"gedung SM ini memang sangat mewah bukan?" ujar sungmin menatap gedung besar dihadapannya.

"iya, aku sangat berharap menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal disini!" sahut kyuhyun juga menatap gedung dihadapannya.

Mereka pun melangkah mencoba memasuki genung mewah itu, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkah menjauhi mobil langkah sungmin terhenti.

"tunggu! aku seperti meninggalkan sesuatu?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun heran, kyuhyun pun sama terlihat bingung.

Tok tok tok_ terdengar ketukan jendela dari dalam mobil.

"DONGHAE!" teriak kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan.

```` Because of you````

"jami wa, jami wa, i jiteun nunmul kkeute kkeuti wa

nae bang, changmun bakk, gwanshim bakk

deung dollin chaero myeochil bami ga, ni gieoki" donghae mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu dari sebuah boyband terkenal dikorea Super Junior - andente, suaranya begitu lembut.

"cheoeum biga naerin nal buteo, jeojeun majimak kkaji

ginagin teoneol sok, eodum do

kkum sogeseon jogeum cheoncheonhi seumi neunde

geudae ye gieok dolgo dora bwado, pihae galsu eobtneun geumal

he eojim ye kkeute dara, dashi dora, dashi dora

neurit neurit ssaha onsu manheun gamjeong do

neurit neurit dama on sumanheun chueok do

jogeum mandeo (neurit neurit) ijeul ge andante"

suaranya sungguh begitu lembut, siapa yang bisa menyangka seorang pembenci music mempunyai suara selembut dan seindah itu.

Lagu yang berbeda tengah terputar dentuman sebuah piano mengalun begitu merdu menyatu dengan gerakan dance energic yang donghae lakukan.

Diluar sungmin menunggu donghae cemas, kyuhyun merangkul pundak sungmin mencoba menenangkan namja imut itu,

Krek_ pintu ruang audisi itu terbuka sungmin dan kyuhyun segera berdiri menghampiri namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

Donghae menatap sekilas raut panik yang tersirat dari wajah imut hyung kesayangannya itu.

"aku mau kekamar mandi dulu ne hyung!" donghae tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

```` _Because of you_````

"bagaimana, bagaimana?" seorang namja gemuk dengan mulut penuh makanan bertanya ada namja kurus bermata monyet dihadapannya.

"ah shindong-shi, aku melakukan tarian semaksimal mungkin! Aku harap ini sebuah awal yang baik!" ujar namja kurus itu senang pada namja dihadapannya yang tak henti hentinya makan.

"ah eunhyuk kau hebat! Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang penari dan rapper terkenal nantinya!" ujar namja gemuk bernama shindong itu masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"aku akan menunjukan padanya bahwa aku bisa lebih dari dirinya!" eunhyuk mengepal tangannya kuat,

"aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ne!" eunhyuk berlalu meninggalkan shindong sendiri.

```` _Because of you_````

"ah kenapa tidak ada jaringan disini!" eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya tinggi mencoba menemukan jaringan handphonenya.

"minggiiiir!"

PRANG_

"ah handphone ku!" teriak eunhyuk saat tangannya tersenggol seseorang dan membuat handphonya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"ah ah mian mian!" ujar namja yang menjadi pelaku jatuhnya handphone naas itu

"hey kau mau kemana? Lihat handphone ku berserakan seperti itu?" eunhyuk menarik tangan namja itu dan menunjuk hendphonya yang terpisah beberapa bagian.

'dia?' pikir eunhyuk saat ia melihat wajah manis pelaku itu.

"ah iya tapii tapii, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu! Bisakah?" namja itu melingkarkan kakinya dan bergerak tak karuan sepertinya ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, eunhyuk pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"aku tunggu disini!" ujar eunhyuk namja itu hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya.

Eunhyuk memunguti bagian tubuh naas handphone itu, ia menghela napas berat dan mulai bersandar pada didinding di samping pintu kamar mandi itu.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya namja yang eunhyuk tunggupun keluar.

"heeey! Kau mau kemana hah? Eunhyuk menarik tangan namja yang akan melewatinya itu.

"kenapa? Handphonemu baik baik saja" ujarnya.

"apanya yang baik baik saja? Lihat ini mati?" bentak eunhyuk.

"tinggal membelinya lagi! Apa susahnya?" namja itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian.

"hey donghae LEE DONGHAE!" eunhyuk berteriak pada namja yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan.

"shiiitt! Anak itu!" umpat eunhyuk.

```` Because of you````

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dari audisi music itu, beberapa orang yang sudah diterima kembali berkumpul gedung besar bernama SM itu untu melakukan trainee mereka.

"APA AKU DENGANNYA?" teriakan dua orang namja itu begitu menggema dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa gendang telinganya sudah pecah sekarang.

"ne Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae ah Eunhyuk kalian satu grup!" ujar salah seorang staff sambil menggosok gosok telinganya,

"tapi aku tidak mau dengan namja jelek seperti dia!" ujar nama manis bernama donghae itu sinis.

"hey kau kira aku mau dengan namja sombong sepertimu hah?" bentak eunhyuk pada donghae.

"aku lebih baik satu grup dengan setan itu dari pada dengan namja jelek seperti dia!" donghae menunjuk namja yang tengah asik bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya dan namja yang di tunjuk hnya membulatkan matanya seolah berkata 'apa kau bilang?'

"tapi Cho Kyuhyun akan satu grup dengan Yesung, karna mereka akan menyatu dalam vokal dan kalian dalam hal menari!" ujar staff itu menjelaskan.

"aku tidak yakin dia bisa menari?" eunhyuk menunjuk donghae kesal

"aku bisa!" bentak donghae menepis tangan eunhyuk yang menunjuknya.

Kini eunhyuk dan donghae saling menatap kesal satu sama lain.

```` Because of you````

Donghae terus saja menekuk wajahnya setelah ia selesai mendatangi gedung perusahaan SMEnt, kini ia tengah berbaring diranjang king size milik kyuhyun menunggu sang pemilik kamar yang entah pergi kemana.

"kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan manusia jelek itu? Menyebalkan!" ia terus menggerutu hal yang sama sejak tadi,

"Donghae!" suara yang begitu familiar dan selalu ia rindukan terdengar ditelinga donghae begitu saja, donghae mulai terduduk dan belum sempat ia membalikan badannya sosok itu mulai memeluknya.

"aku merindukanmu!" sosok itu mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk donghae, donghae terdiam tak merespon sedikitpun, namja itu memutar tubuh donghae hingga kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain,

Sosok itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah donghae semakin dekat semakin dekat dan

BRAK_

**TBC..**


	3. Chapter 3

**because of you !**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Henry Lau**

**other member SJ**

**YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|**

**Donghae namja manis yang bergelut dibidang yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?**

**Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit?**

**Chapter 3**

"aaah! Ke kenapa?" sosok itu tersungkur kelantai saat donghae mendorong tubuh kekarnya.

"kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu!" ujar donghae ketus,

"apa maksudmu? Benar kau tidak mengenalku?" ujar sosok namja itu dengan nada menggoda membuat donghae memalingkan wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah,

"apa ruangan ini kurang dingin? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" sosok namja itu mulai duduk didepan donghae yang masing asik memandang dinding dibelakangnya,

"hey ayoolah hae! Kibum mu ini telah pulang, apa kau tidak mau menyambutnya!" ujar namja dihadapan donghae itu dengan nada memelasnya,

"apa aku masih kau anggap? Aku membencimu!" ujar donghae yang kini menatap wajah namja dihadapannya.

"tentu saja! Kau adalah kekasihku kau tahu itu!" ujar namja bernama kibum itu memamerkan senyuman manisnya sungguh senyuman spesial itu hanya milik donghae karna hanya donghae yang bisa mendapatkan senyuman semanis itu dari seorang Kim Kibum, Kim Kibum Ice Prince sungguh pria yang sangat dingin tapi akan menjadi sangat hangat jika dia bersama donghae.

"kalau begitu mana oleh oleh untukku!" donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada namja dihadapannya itu, kibum namja yang mendapat todongan tangan itu terlihat bingung ia menaikan alisnya dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"ah kau mau hadiah spesial?" tanya kibum dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari donghae.

"ini!"

Chu~

kibum tiba tiba saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil donghae, donghae yang tadinya terkejut kini mulai menutup matanya merasakan apa yang terjadi sekarang, hanya sebuah ciuman kasih sayang sama sekali tidak terdapat nafsu disana.

"aaah mataku sudah tidak suci lagi!" suara itu sontak membuat kibum melepaskan ciumannya, dan sukses membuat wajah donghae tertekuk sempurna.

"hey kibum hyung eommamu menelpon, dia ingin berbicara denganmu! Dia sangat berisik!" ujar namja jangkung itu menyodorkan handphonenya dengan kesal pada kibum.

Kibum pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri kyuhyun namja jangkung yang entah mengapa terlihat kesal ia mengambil handphone dari tangan kyuhyun dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"jangan memasang wajah seperti ikan bodoh! Hey lee donghae!" ujar kyuhyun menghampiri donghae yang tengah cemberut diatas kasur king size miliknya.

"dasar pengganggu!" bentak donghae pada kyuhyun.

"kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya bukan? Aku tahu Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum tidak akan pernah terpisahkan!" ujar kyuhyun tegas, ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi donghae yang terlihat senang mendengar kata 'tidak akan pernah terpisahkan'

```` Because of you````

"Shindong-shii! Kemana semua makanan yang aku beli semalam? Kenapa kulkas ini kosong!" teriakan seorang namja menggema di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui bernama dapur itu.

"apaaaaa?" sesosok namja gemuk berlari menghampiri arah suara yang berteriak menyebut namanya.

"akuuu lapaaar?" rengek namja yang tadi berteriak memecah keheningan apartemen sederhana itu.

"aku jugaaa!" namja gemuk bernama shindong itu memelas memegangi perutnya.

"mwo? lihatlah perutmu? Sudah berapa banyak jenis makanan disana? Bahkan susu strawberryku ada didalamnya! Kau memakan makanan yang ku beli untuk persediaan satu minggu kan?" namja dengan mata berkelopak satu itu menatap tajam namja gemuk dihadapannya.

"mianhe eunhyukie, aku lapar jadi aku makan semuanya dan sekarang aku kembali lapar!" ujar shindong memelas.

Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas berat melihat uang sisa di dompetnya.

"bahkan aku belum mendapat gaji bulan ini!" ujar eunhyuk miris, eunhyuk namja sederhana yang hidup sendirian di mokpo sementara kedua orang tuanya bekerja di seoul, dia hidup dengan uang yang ia peroleh sendiri dari hasil kerja kerasnya menjadi seorang penari dan DJ di salah satu club malam yang cukup terkenal di kota itu. Namja tampan ini adalah salah satu namja terpintar di sekolahnya oleh karna itu dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya sedikitpun untuk sekolahnya karna ia mendapatkan beasiswa disana.

"kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu makan sebagai gantinya!" shindong memamerkan senyuman manisnya pada sahabat dihadapannya itu, eunhyuk membalas senyuman itu dengan anggukan.

```` Because of you````

Kring~

terdengar bunyi lonceng ketika pintu cafe itu terbuka, masuklah 2 orang namja satu dari mereka bertubuh gemuk dan satunya lagi bertubuh kurus meski bisa terlihat badannya yang atletis.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk pada deretan kursi pojok dekat dengan jendela yang memarkan pemandangan luar yang cukup indah.

"mau pesan apa tuan?" seorang namja imut menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sebuah daftar menu makanan pada mereka berdua.

"aku mau pesan 2 strawberry cake ukuran besar ne! Minumnya 2 strawberry milk shake!" ujar namja gemuk bernama shindong itu.

"ne! Tunggu sebentar!" ujar namja imut itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Kring~

Lonceng yang tergantung pada pintu cafe itu kembali berbunyi saat seorang namja manis masuk dengan tangannya yang menggengam erat tangan namja tampan disampingnya.

"donghae berikan pesanan ini pada pelanggan disana!" ujar namja imut bergigi kelinci itu pada namja manis yang baru saja memasuki cafe itu.

"ah hyung bahkan tapii?" protes donghae.

"hay kibum! Bisakah kau merelakan kekasih cerewetmu ini untuk membantuku sebentar saja?" ujar sungmin namja imut bergigi kelinci itu pada namja bernama kibum yang berada disamping donghae, kibum hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dengan malas donghae mengambil nampan berisikan 2 piring strawberry cake besar dan 2 gelas strawberry milk shake,

"selamat menikmati!" donghae meletakan nampan itu diatas meja pojok dekat jendela,

"hey kau! ganti handponeku!" tiba tiba seorang namja tampan bertubuh kurus berdiri dari kursinya menunjuk ke arah donghae.

"ah kau manusia jelek? Beli saja sendiri itu salahmu!" donghae balik membentaknya.

"kau yang menabrakku! Aku tidak mau kau harus menggantinya!" ujar namja kurus itu tidak kalah tegasnya

"tapi aku tidak salah! Kau yang salah!" kini teriakan donghae pecah, suaranya mengakibatkan semua pelanggan di cafe itu menatap ke arah mereka berdua begitu juga dengan kibum dan sungmin yang tengah berdiri jauh di kasir mulai menghampiri mereka.

"hyukie hyukie sudahlah duduk!" seorang namja gemuk menarik lengan kemeja namja kurus yang tengah beradu mulut dengan donghae,

"donghae hentikan!" sungmin mencoba meleraikan keributan yang terjadi.

"tapi aku tidak salah!" ujar donghae.

"tai kau merusak handphoneku!" balas namja kurus bernama eunhyuk itu.

"tapi itu salahmu! Aku tidak sengaja dan itu bukan kesalahanku!" donghae tetap bersikeras.

"kibum ajak kekasihmu itu kedalam! Dia sangat berisik!" ujar sungmin pada namja tampan yang sedari tadi hanya terdian disamping donghae, kibum namja tampan itu menarik tangan donghae pelan dan membawanya masuk,

'kekasih?' pikir eunhyuk

"mianhe jeongmal mianhe! Saengku memang keras kepala! Untuk makanan kalian ini,,hhmm,, gratis!" ujar sungmin membungkukan badannya sopan pada eunhyuk, dan kemudian berlalu menuju dapur mungkin untuk menemui adik kesayangannya itu.

"namja seperti dia memunyai seorang kekasih juga rupanya!" gerutu eunhyuk.

```` Because of you````

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya malas disebuah koridor didalam gedung mewah yang dulu ia impi impikan gedung SMEnt sebuah gedung mewah dimana banyak artis terkenal bernaung disana, dan disinilah mimpi seorang lee hyuk jae a.k.a eunhyuk dimulai mimpi menjadi seorang penari terkenal dan membuktikan sesuatu pada seseorang.

"aku tahu kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat kencang dari dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Dance Room' eunhyuk yang berniat membuka pintu ruangan itu menjadi mengurungkan niatnya dan mengintip dari jendela kecil yang terpasang didinding ruangan itu,

"bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya pergi untuk bekerja!" terdengar suara yang berbeda dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"tapi aku benci! Aku benci kau lebih menyayangi duniamu sebagai seorang penyanyi! Aku membencimu dan aku membenci duniamu!" teriakan itu kembali memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

BRAK_ pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar terlihat sosok namja manis keluar dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Donghae!" gumam eunhyuk, eunhyuk memasuki ruangan itu dilihatnya sosok namja telah bersandar pada meja kecil diruangan itu wajahnya tertunduk menatap lantai dingin ruangan itu, eunyuk dengan ragu menghampirinya.

"permisi! Bukan maksudku mengganggu tapii, ituu,, ituu dia menangis!" ujar eunhyuk merasa canggung.

"dia tidak mau diganggu jika sudah begini!" ujar sosok namja itu mendongakan wajahnya, senyum yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan terukir dibibir manisnya.

"tapi dia menangis! Kau tega membiarkannya sendirian!" entah apa yang terjadi pada eunhyuk hingga ia berani membentak namja yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal.

"aku mengenalnya! Kau ini bukan siapa siapa!" namja itu berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian.

"namja macam apa itu! Shit!" eunhyuk mengumpat kesal karna tingkah namja yang belum ia kenal itu menurutnya keterlaluan membiarkan donghae menangis begitu saja.

Eunhyuk mulai menyalakan sebuah tape dan memutar sebuah lagu, ia mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya sesuai denga alunan musik yang terputar super junior sorry-sorry answer (bayangin pas hyuk solo dance di sushow aja ye ss4 / ss3 ? entahlah -_-)

Neomu neomu areumdawo ne moseube neogsi ppajyeobeorin naPpajyeobeorin naGeujeo ne nunbiche saro japhyeo gogaejocha dollil sudo eomneun naBabo gateun naGaseum teojyeo beoril geot gata neoui soneul jabeumyeon ne ipsure ipMatchum halttaemyeonGeunyeomani naege jooin ilsu itneun geol I'm a slave for you~

Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege negePpajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo babyShawty shawty shawty shawty nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo sumi makhyeoMakhyeo makhyeo naega michyeo michyeo babySorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege negePpajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo babyShawty shawty shawty shawty nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo sumi makhyeoMakhyeo makhyeo naega michyeo michyeo baby

"ah shit!" umpat eunhyuk ketika alunan music yang terputar tiba tiba saja terhenti,

"kau?" eunhyuk mebelalakan matanya ketika ia menoleh ke arah tape pemutar music berada, dilihatnya seorang namja imut tengah berdiri disamping tape itu dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"hyukie annyeong!" namja imut itu menghampiri eunhyuk dan memeluknya, eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa merespon apa apa,

"aku tahu kau akan ikut audisi ini juga!" ujar namja imut itu mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang eunhyuk,

"henry keluarlah sebelum kekasihmu melihat kau dengan ku!" eunhyuk melepas pelukan namja imut itu,

"hyukie! Aku,,"

"henry? Kau sedang apa chagiya?" terlihat seorang namja jangkung nan tampan yang bertubuh atletis memasuki ruangan itu

"Ah kau? Namja miskin apa yang yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar namja itu menunjuk eunyuk dan menarik namja imut bernama henry kepelukannya.

Sementara eunhyuk hanya diam seolah tak mampu berkata apa apa.

"sudahlah chagi ayoo kita keluar untuk apa berbicara dengan dia!" henry menarik tangan namja jangkung itu dan berjalan keluar.

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Raut wajahnya memerah. Ia marah? Ya ia marah namun entahlah apa yang membuatnya marah. Namja miskin? Ia selalu mendapat hinaan itu tapi apa hanya karna itu ia marah?

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai dingin ruangan itu, ia mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralkan sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan menoleh saat music kembali terputar, ia terduduk melihat sosok namja manis tengah menari.

Menari mengikuti alunan lagu, sungguh ia seperti mempunyai aura yang berbeda saat menari.

'dia sangat manis ah tidak dia begitu keren!' pikir eunhyuk

"sampai kapan kau akan melihatku seperti itu! Kita harus latihan cepat bangun!" ujar namja manis itu tanpa menoleh dan tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya, eunhyuk yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikutinya menari, bahkan kini eunhyuklah yang memimpin tarian itu dengan lagu yang berbeda.

```` Because of you````

Eunhyuk dan donghae tengah terduduk dilantai mengatur napas yang tersenggal karna latihan dance yang cukup melelahkan,

"hey kau! bisa aku pinjam handphonemu!" ujar eunhyuk pada doanghae yang tengah menundukan wajahnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk dan ia peluk, namun donghae tak bergeming masih dengan posisi yang sama,

"hey kau! Donghae Lee Donghae!" eunhyuk menyenggol kaki donghae dengan kakinya namun tetap saja donghae diam tak bergeming sedikitpun, eunhyuk mulai mendekati tubuh donghae, eunhyuk mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah donghae yang tertunduk entah sedang apa.

"Lee Donghae!" ujar eunhyuk lembut tepat didepanwajah donghae yang tertunduk, donghae yang mendengar itupun mendongakan kepalanya.

DEG~ jantung eunhyuk seolah berhenti saat wajahnya dan wajah donghae kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

"apa?" ujar donghae dengan suara super polosnya,

'ke,,kenapa dia begitu manis!' pikir eunhyuk.

"eunhyuk apa?" ujar donghae lagi dengan suara yang begitu ah sungguh polos di telinga eunhyuk, eunhyuk masih tak bergeming ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriakan itu sontak membuat eunhyuk menjauh dari donghae, teriakan seorang namja imut yang begitu familiar ditelinga eunhyuk.

"hyukie kau sedang apa dengan namja itu hah?" namja imut itu membentak eunhyuk yang tengah berkutat dengan wajah merahnya.

"aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengannya!" ujar donghae santai.

"hyukie ayoo ikut aku!" namja itu menarik tangan eunhyuk membantunya berdiri.

"jangan ganggu kekasihku!" ujar namja imut itu pada donghae yang masih terduduk.

"mwo?" eunhyuk terlihat kaget dengan apa yang diungkapkan namja imut bernama henry itu.

Henry menarik eunhyuk keluar dengan kasar, ia sangat kesal melihat wajah eunhyuk tadi hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari wajah donghae. Tapi untuk apa dia marah bukankah henry sudah mepunyai seorang kekasih? Dan kekasih itu bukanlah eunhyuk.

"henry lepaskan!" eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan henry,

"wa,,waeyo?" henry terlihat bingung dengan sikap eunhyuk,

"kita bukan siapa siapa lagi! Kau ingat kau yang memutuskanku! Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi kau mengerti!" ujar eunhyuk tegas pada namja imut dihadapannya.

"tapii hyukie,,?"

"satu lagi! Jangan pernah mengganggunya!" eunhyuk berlalu meninggalkan henry sendirian

"aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku! Aku akan meninggalkan siwon aku mohon kembalilah hyukie! Dan dia akan aku musnahkan dari hadapan hyukie ku!" gumam henry.

**TBC...  
Reviews to Next! ok **


	4. Chapter 4

**because of you !**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Henry Lau**

**other member SJ**

**YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|**

_**Donghae namja manis yang bergelut dibidang yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?**_

_**Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit?**_

**Chapter 4**

"aaaaaaaaaaahh hyuuuuung!" teriakan seorang namja manis memecah keheningan cafe yang telah bertuliskan close itu.

"hahahahaha kau cantik donghae hyung kau cantik!" seorang namja bertubuh mungil tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi setelah ia mencoba untuk tidak tertawa beberapa saat lalu.

"sekarang kau bukan namdongsaengku tapi yeodongsaengku! Hahaha donghae neomu yeoppo hahahaha!" namja imut bergigi kelinci itu terus saja menghina sang adik, ia terus tertawa lepas dengan kotak make up yang masih ia genggam di kedua tangannya

"kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? huaa hyungie wokkie kyuhyun kalian jahat sekali huaaa!" namja manis itu terus saja berteriak kala melihat wajahnya pada cermin yang terlihat begitu mm sangat cantik dengan bibir pink, bulu mata yang begitu tebal, pipi merah merona lengkap dengan wik panjang yang begitu sempurna.

"hahahahaha kau cantik sungguh cantik! Hahahaha!" seorang namja jangkung tertawa terbahak bahak hingga ia terus memegangi perutnya.

"sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?" ujar donghae namja manis yang sekarang berubah menjadi namja yang mm sangat cantik sungguh dia sangat cantik, salah siapa dia menjanjikan hukuman bagi yang kalah dalam bermain game melawan kyuhyun, kau tahu kyuhyun? Ya dia adalah si maniak game. dan kini donghae terjebak dalam hukuman yang ia buat sendiri.

KRING~

Lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu cafe itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang telah memasuki cafe tersebut.

"annyeong!"sapa namja kurus bermata kelopak satu yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan jaket berwarna biru yang ia kenakan,

"ah kau lee hyuk jae! Kesini!" namja imut bergigi kelinci itu melambaikan tangannya pada namja bernama lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk memintanya bergabung dengan dia dan 3 namja lainnya berkumpul di meja kasir.

"antarkan dia membeli handphone baru! Selesai itu hukumanmu berakhir!" ujar sungmin pada donghae yang terus saja mempoutkan bibirnya sementara perkataan sungmin itu sukses membuat ryeowook dan kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

semenjak keributan yang terjadi antara donghae dan eunhyuk dicafe itu mengenai rusaknya handphone eunhyuk sungmin meminta eunhyuk untuk mendatanginya dan sekarang mungkin sungmin akan mengganti rugi atas ulah adiknya itu

"memangnya siapa yeoja manis ini?" ujar eunhyuk polos membuat sungmin kyuhyun dan ryeowook tertawa semakin keras bahkan saking kerasnya tertawa ryeowook sampai terjongkok memegangi perutnya yang mungkin terasa sakit dan membuat bibir donghae maju semakin panjang,

"tunggu!" kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan berlari kedalam,

"pakai ini! ini adalah hukuman lain! Hahahahaha!" kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah mini dress berwarna pink dan sepati hight hels berwarna pink juga yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"bunuuuh aku saja kalau begituuu!"

"HAAHAHAA!" tawa mereka semakin meledak.

```` Because of you````

Kini eunhyuk dan donghae tengah berjalan beriringan di sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai di kota mokpo ini, donghae namja manis yang sekarang telah berevolusi menjadi seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik karna ulah 3 orang namja terdekatnya itu tengah menggandeng lengan kekar eunhyuk namja tampan yang berjalan disampingnya, iya ia menggenggamnya sangat kuat bukan karna ia takut tertinggal eunhyuk atau takut kehilangan eunhyuk tapi ia takut terjatuh karna ulah sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia pakai.

"aku kira kau tadi benar benar seorang yeoja." Ujar eunhyuk menahan tawa melihat namja disampingnya itu masih mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"diam!" ujar donghae kesal semakin memajukan bibirnya, eunhyuk semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"aku akan balas dendam pada mereka lihat saja nanti aku akan,, aah!" donghae hampir saja terjatuh saat tubuh eunhyuk tiba tiba saja terdiam dan melepas genggaman tangan donghae.

"ke,,kenapa?" donghae menatap tatapan lurus eunhyuk yang terlihat kesal, donghae mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa yang sedang eunhyuk lihat.

"di,,dia? Kekasihmu?" gumam donghae saat melihat 2 orang namja tengah berciuman di sebuah kursi taman kota, dan donghae yakin benar salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang namja imut yang beberapa hari lalu berkata bahwa eunhyuk adalah kekasihnya.

Donghae menatap eunhyuk cemas,

"kajja!" eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae dengan kasar dan berlalu melewati pemandangan yang sungguh memuakan bagi eunhyuk, donghae hanya pasrah seakan tahu apa yang sekarang dirasakan eunhyuk.

```` Because of you````

"eunhyuuuk! Tunggu aku lelah!" teriak donghae yang tertinggal jauh oleh eunhyuk di belakang.

"aaah kau ini namja kenapa begitu payah!" eunhyuk menghampiri donghae yang terduduk ditanah memegangi kakinya.

"ini sakit!" donghae menunjuk pergelangan kakinya yang lecet karna sepatu hak tingginya.

"buka saja sepatunya!" ujar eunhyuk

"coba jika kau tidak membeli handphone di tempat sejauh ini! di sana di dekat cafe hyungku banyak toko handphone yang lebih bagus dari itu tapi kau malah memilih berjalan sejauh ini! ini melelahkan!" celoteh donghae.

"sudahlah cepat naik!" eunhyuk berjongkok di hadapan donghae, donghae hanya terdiam bingung.

"cepat naik ke punggungku namja berisik!" gerutu eunhyuk, dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut akhirnya donghae menuruti perkataan eunhyuk.

"kenapa kau sangat berat!" gerutu eunhyuk saat ia mulai berdiri dengan donghae di punggungnya, donghae hanya diam menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu eunhyuk.

Sudah hampir 10 menit enhyuk menelusuri jalan kota mokpo dengan tubuh donghae di punggungnya, sore semakin menjelang jalanan malah semakin ramai setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan eunhyuk menatapnya seolah berkata 'mereka sangat cocok' 'yeoja yang cantik dan namja yang tampan'

Namun eunhyuk hanya menghiraukannya sementara donghae semakin menikamti pemandangan sore kota mokpo yang menurutnya indah.

"hyuukiee!" ujar donghae pelan.

"hhmm?" sahut eunhyuk membenarkan posisi donghae dalam gendongannya.

"aku tahu kau kelelahan! Hhmm kajja kita berhenti disana!" donghae menunjuk kedai es krim sederhana yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, eunhyukpun menuruti permintaan donghae, eunhyuk mendudukan donghae pada kursi panjang di kedai es cream sederhana itu.

"mau pesan apa?" seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri meja mereka berdua,

"aku mau ice krim strawberry!" ujar eunhyuk.

"aku mau ice krim vanila!" ujar donghae,

"tunggu sebentar ne." Yeoja paruh baya itupun kemudian berlalu.

Eunhyuk dan donghae hanya memilih diam menunggu pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, tak lama pelayan itu memberikan pesanannya dia tersenyum amat ramah pada donghae dan eunhyuk,

"gomawo ahjuma!" ujar donghae gembira bak seperti anak berusia 5thn saat es krimnya telah berada didepan matanya.

"cheonmaneyo nona cantik!" balas ahjuma itu, donghae membalasnya dengan senyuman childisnya sementara eunhyuk benar benar bertahan agar tidak tertawa melihat tingkah donghae sekarang.

Sejak tadi eunhyuk terus memperhatikan sosok namja cantik dihadapannya

'dia sangat manis dan lucu!' pikirnya.

"waeyo?" donghae menangkap basah sosok dihadapannya itu tengah asik memperhatikannya, sementara eunhyuk sosok itu malah tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya senyuman khasnya senyuman yang begitu manis dimata donghae membuatnya kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada es krim dihadapannya.

"apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanya eunhyuk lembut pada namja cantik dihadapannya, sementara yang ditanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"coba saja jika kau tidak mengajaku pergi membeli handphone ditempat sejauh itu kakiku pasti tidak lecet!" donghae berujar dengan mulutnya yang penuh es krim

"hey kau pikir uang dari mana aku membeli es krim ini? ini sisa uang dari hyungmu! Disana menjual handphone bekas, murah dan bagus! Mianhe!" ujar eunhyuk dengan nada yang bermula tinggi semakin merendah, ia tahu namja dihadapannya itu tengah menahan perih pada kakinya yang lecet akibat berjalan terlalu jauh dan sepatu berhak tinggi yang sangat mendukung.

"kau? Hhmm tadi bukankah dia kekasihmu!" ujar donghae menggigit sendok es krimnya, ia ingin bertanya hal yang menganggu pikirannya sejak tadi hanya saja baru saat ini dia berani itu pun dengan nyali yang sungguh ia kumpulkan sejak tadi, eunhyuk hanya diam ia hanya menundukan wajahnya dalam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"ah mian jika aku membuatmu sedih, aku hanya"

"tak apa dia bukan kekasihku!" eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada donghae, donghae terdiam

Flashback on

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah terduduk disebuah bukit menikmati indahnya matahari sore yang hampi terbenam,

Namja tampan pemilik mata berkelopak satu dan senyuman gummy yang khas itu seperti lebih menikmati wajah namja disampingnya dari pada matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"hyukie kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti ini?" namja imut yang terus diperhatikan itu akhirnya menatap namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"aniya! Hanya saja kau lebih indah dari matahari yang terbenam itu!" ujar namja bernama eunhyuk namja bergummy smile itu.

"hhmm eunhyukie? Apa kau mencintaiku?" ujar namja imut itu.

"sangat aku sangat mencintaimu!" ujar namja tampan itu dengan gumy smile khasnya.

"tapii,, akuu,, akuu,,mianhe! Aku mau kita akhiri sampai disini!" ujar namja imut itu mulai berdiri menatap benci namja tampan yang tengah bingung sekarang.

"a,,a,,apa maksud mu? Henry jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu?" namja tampan itu tertawa garing mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang bercanda.

"hyukie aku? Ah mianhe aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, mianhe aku telah memiliki kekasih lain dia adalah seorang anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan SMEnt! Kau pasti mengenalnya kan?"

"henry!" eunhyuk mencoba memeluk henry namun henry menjauh.

"aku ingin menggapai mimpiku menjadi seorang penyanyi mianhe hyukkie! Aku mau kita putus aku mencintainya sekarang bukan dirimu!"

"chagiya kajja pulang!" seorang namja berkemeja putih keluar dari mobil sedan hitam yang sejak tadi terparkir diujung jalan tidak jauh dari bukit tempat eunhyuk dan henry berada, namja tampan itu berjalan menghampiri henry memeluknya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada eunhyuk yang diam membisu tanpa mampu berkata apa apa.

"miskin!" guman namja tampan berkemeja putih yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian, eunhyuk ambruk kakinya tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, matanya memanas air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipinya tangan putih mulusnya mengepal dan tak henti hentinya meninju tanah tak berdosa dihadapannya hingga tangannya memar membiru.

"Siwon-shi Henry semoga kalian bahagia!" eunhyuk meremas dadanya yang terhalang kaus hitam polos yang ia kenakan, apa eunhyuk merelakannya? Ku kira TIDAK!

Flashback off

"hhuuumm!" eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat ketika sebuah ingatan satu tahun lalu kembali terbersit dipikirannya, ia mencoba tersenyum pada donghae yang menatapnya bingung, senyum yang menangis sungguh itu adalah senyum tangisan rintihan hati yang eunhyuk pendam selama setahun ini,

Donghae tersenyum tangannya mengelus lembut tangan eunhyuk yang terkepal menahan emosinya.

"lalu mmm kau dengan kekasihmu bagaimana?" ujar eunhyuk ragu, donghae terlihat bingung mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat kalian bertengkar di dalam ruang dance? Bukan maksudku mengintip hanya saja aku tidak sengaja sungguh"

"entahlah apa aku masih ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya atau bukan!" donghae terdiam matanya menatap meja dihadapannya nanar.

"hah?" eunhyuk terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan donghae

"sudahlah lupakan! Aku malas membahasnya!" ujar donghae kesal, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul.

seorang pelayang paruh baya datang menghampiri eunhyuk dan donghae

"kedai ini sebentar lagi akan tutup tuan nyonya! Maaf kalian bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian ditempat lain!"

"uhuk!" donghae dan eunhyuk tiba tiba tersendak bersamaan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

```` Because of you````

"yeoja kecil ku sudah pulang berkencan rupanya!" sungmin mengejek adik kesayangannya saat ia mulai memasuki rumah yang cukup mewah bercat putih itu,

"annyeong!" eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya ramah pada sungmin,

"masuklah eunhyuk! Hyungku punya banyak stok susu strawberry di kulkas! Ambil saja jika kau mau!" teriakan donghae menggema dari dalam kamarnya membuat eunhyuk tersenyum begitu pula dengan sungmin.

Donghae mengetahui eunhyuk menyukai strawberry saat dia terus bertanya mengenai eunhyuk saat keluar dari kedai es krim sederhana yang ia kunjungi.

"adikku begitu berisik! Sepertinya ini hari yang melelahkan untukmu karna bersamanya seharian!" ujar sungmin mempersilahkan eunhyuk duduk.

"tidak juga! Dia sangat lucu dan manis!" eunhyuk tersenyum sekali lagi menunjukan gusi pinknya senyum khas yang selama ini telah hilang kini mulai kembali, apakah itu kembali karna donghae? Lalu bagaimana dengan henry? Apa dia sudah melupakannya?

Tempat lain di daerah Mokpo

Tempat ini begitu berisik dengan alunan musik yang menghipnotis pengunjungnya untuk menari alunan musik yang dipadukan dengan lampu disko yang begitu menyilaukan mata namun tempat ini jadi tempat yang paling diminati mereka para remaja, ya club malam yang menurutku buka terlalu cepat karna ini masih menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan pengunjung remaja yang sudah hhmm padat.

"maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama! Tuan kim kibum!" seorang namja imut menyodorkan tangannya mencoba mendapatkan sebuah jabatan tangan dari seorang namja yang tengah sibuk memainkan gelasnya yang penuh dengan bir.

"kenapa kau memintaku datang kemari?" ujar namja bernama kibum itu dingin dan mengacuhkan sodoran tangan namja dihadapannya, bukankah dia kim kibum? Tidak heran jika dia sedingin itu.

"ah baiklah! Apa kau masih menginginkan kekasihmu lee donghae berada dalam pelukanmu tuan?" namja imut itu kini telah terduduk dihadapan kibum, henry sudah mengetahui donghae adalah kekasih kibum menurut info yang ia cari mengenai donghae.

"donghae? Ada apa dengan dia?" ujar kibum bingung,

"tentu kau bukan namja bodoh yang merelakan dia pergi begitu saja bukan? Aku hanya ingin membantumu jika saja kau mau membantuku!" ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang indah dibibirnya.

"langsung saja! Aku malas bertele tele!" ujar kibum dingin.

"pantas saja donghae mendekati hyukie ku ternyata kau sedingin ini!" ujar namja imut itu dengan nada menghina

"cepat katakan apa maumu henry!"

"bilang pada kekasihmu itu jangan dekati eunhyuk ku!" bentak namja imut bernama henry itu.

"mereka hanya bekerja dalam satu proyek menyanyi!" ujar kibum

"tapi bisa saja mereka saling jatuh cinta bukan? Aku merasa eunhyuk ku mulai memberikan perhatiannya pada donghaemu!" ujar henry

"aku tahu kau sama liciknya dengan kekasihmu si kuda itu! Cepat katakan apa rencamu?" ujar kibum masih dengan nada dinginnya pad, sementara henry hanya terkekeh pelah,

"siwon hanya pemuasku bukan kekasihku!" ujar henry

"jadi begini rencanaku...!"henry mulai membicarakan renca liciknya, kibum tersenyum mendengar perkataan henry sementara seringai terpancar begitu saja di bibir henry.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka namja sepolos henry ternyata mempunyai segudah rencana jahat bukan? Ku yakin eunhyukpun tak akan pernah menyadarinya!

**TBC...**

**Reviews to Next ! ^^d**


	5. Chapter 5

because of you !

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Henry Lau

other member SJ

YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|

_Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?_

_Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit?_

**Chapter 5**

BRAK~

"eunhyuk eunhyuk hah hah hah itu,, itu,,!" namja bertubuh jangkung tiba tiba saja membuka pintu sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Lee HyukJae & Lee Donghae' dengan kasar.

"ada apa? Tenangkan dulu dirimu lalu beritahu aku!" ujar namja tampan bertubuh kurus menghentikan aktifitas seorang nuna yang tengah menata rambut coklatnya, ia menghampiri namja jangkung yang tengah mencoba mengatur napasnya terduduk di kursi panjang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"donghae donghae dan henry hah hah!" namja jangkung itu masih mencoba mengatur napasnya entah sejauh apa dia berlari barusan.

"kenapa donghae? Ada apa dengan donghae dan henry? Kyuhyun cepat ceritakan!" eunhyuk terlihat panik mencengkram bahu kyuhyun namja jangkung itu erat.

"mereka hah tunggu aku bernapas dulu! Hah haaah! Mereka bertengkar!"

```` Because of you````

"heeey eunhyuuuk tungguuu akuuu!" kyuhyun terus berteriak saat eunhyuk terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang tertinggal cukup jauh, pikiran eunhyuk kini tertuju pada 'pertengkaran' yang terjadi antara donghae dan henry ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada donghae karna sekarang adalah hari pertama mereka menjadi bintang tamu dalam sebuah acara, meski bukan acara besar namun hari ini adalah hari yang paling di tunggu tunggu oleh seorang lee hyukjae atau namja yang lebih di kenal eunhyuk itu.

Dengan terburu buru eunhyuk membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'room dance' di susul oleh kyuhyun.

BUCK~

Seorang namja imut terjatuh ketika seorang namja manis memukul pipinya kesal,

"heii lee donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" eunhyuk yang melihat itu dengan cepat menghampiri namja imut yang kini telah terkulai dilantai memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah,

"dia yang,,"  
"dia sangat jahat! Dia memarahiku tanpa sebab dan mulai memukulku hingga aku seperti ini!" ujar namja imut itu yang kini tengah dalam rangkulan eunhyuk memotong perkataan donghae begitu saja.

"tapii ini bukan.."  
"sudahlah donghae kau keterlaluan! Ini hari pertama kita show dan kau? Aah merusaknya! Aku membencimu donghae! Kau sungguh namja yang tidak punya hati" kali ini perkataan donghae terpotong oleh eunhyuk donghae hanya bisa terdiam melihat eunhyuk membantu henry namja imut yang tadi terkulai di lantai dingin ruangan itu, eunhyuk mulai merangkul henry dan membawanya keluar ruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan donghae yang juga terluka, bukan hanya luka pada bibirnya yang juga berdarah sama seperti henry tapi bedanya hati donghae ikut terluka atas perkataan eunhyuk padanya.

"henry yang terlebih dulu memukulku! Kau percaya pada ku kan kyu! Hah kau percaya kan?" gumam donghae pada kyuhyun dengan matanya yang mulai memerah, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"aku percaya hae, sudahlah jangan menangis!" kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya saat ia mendengar suara isakan disana,

```` Because of you````

Plung,, plung,, plung (entah backsound macam apa ini ._.)  
seorang namja manis kini tengah terduduk melamun di tepi danau dekat cafe hyungnya berada ia melemparkan satu per satu batu kerikil yang ia temukan di sekitarnya.

Wajah manisnya ia letakan diatas tekukan lututnya yang ia peluk dengan sebelah tangannya, matanya memerah,  
"aku benci dia! Namja sialan sialan sialan!" donghae terus melemparkan batu yang ia dapat di sekitarnya.

"hhmm mana lagi?"gerutunya saat rabaan tangannya tak menemukan batu lagi,  
"ini!" tiba tiba seorang namja tampan menyodorkan beberapa kumpulan batu di tangannya, namja yang berhasil mendapat tatapan kebencian dari donghae sekarang.

"mi,,mianhe! Aku,,aku mungkin telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Ini lemparkan saja ini padaku!" namja itu meraih tangan donghae dan meletakan tumpukan kerikil kecil itu disana, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.  
"lakukan saja! Jika ini bisa membayar perkataan bodohku yang menyakitimu!" namja itu melemparkan senyumannya masih dengan mata tertutup,

"aku membencimu aku membencimu!" donghae mulai melempari namja dihadapannya dengan kerikir yang ia punya, terus ia lakukan tanpa ampun, namun namja yang terus dilempari dengan krikil itu masih sempat tersenyum begitu manis meski kerikil itu sempat melukai kedua tangannya,  
PLETAK~  
"sssttt!" ringisan terdengar dari sosok namja tampan yang tengah donghae lempari dengan kerikil, bagaimana tidak meringis kerikil yang ukurannya paling besar diantara kerikil yang lain kerikil sebesar ibu jari donghae kerikil yang tajam mendarat tepat di kening eunhyuk dan mengakibatkan kening eunhyuk mengalirkan darah segar disana, namun eunhyuk tetap terpejam dan tersenyum, dan donghae masih terus melemparinya dengan kerikil yang tersisa.

"kau jahat kau jahat! Hiks kau jahat! Hiks hiks!"donghae mulai menghentikan aksinya, kini mata eunhyuk terbuka ketika dirinya mendengar isakan yang begitu memilukan terdengar, ia menghampiri donghae yang tengah tertunduk memeluk ke dua lututnya.

"hae mianhe! Mianhe aku sadar kata kataku kasar tadi hae mianhe!" eunhyuk memelas berjongkok tepat dihadapan donghae, apa yang diperbuat donghae seimbang dengan apa yang di lakukan eunhyuk padanya?  
donghae mendorong tubuh eunhyuk hingga ia terduduk, donghae mendongakan wajahnya ia menatap kesal sekaligus kasihan pada eunhyuk yang tangan dan keningnya terluka mengalirkan darah segar begitu saja.

"hiks apa itu hiks sakit?" donghae menunjuk kening eunhyuk yang terlihat paling cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah, ia seperti merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia perbuat barusan.

"ini? Aaah!" eunhyuk meringis ketika ia menyentuh keningnya,

"ini tidak sakit, asalkan kau memaafkanku!"ujar eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smile khasnya, donghae terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan,

"lihat bibir ini terluka! Kenapa kau harus bertengkar dengannya heum?" eunhyuk mengusap lembut sudut bibir donghae yang terluka,  
"dia yang memukulku terlebih dulu! Dia yang memarahiku! Dia yang,,"  
kini kalimat donghae terpotong karna eunhyuk tiba tiba saja memeluknya  
"kkkk sudah aku mengerti!" eunhyuk mempererat pelukannya, sementara donghae yang awalnya terkejut dengan aksi spontan yang dilakukan eunhyuk kini mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang eunhyuk.

"bagaimana dengan show pertama kita?" ujar donghae,

"dibatalkan! Sudahlah tak apa masih ada kesempatan lain!" ujar eunhyuk, sedikit tersirat raut kekecewaan dalam wajahnya yang tak diketahui oleh donghae, bagaimana tidak hal yang paling ia nantikan untuk bisa tampil menjadi seorang penari dan rapper kini harus tertunda karna donghae rekan grupnya meninggalkan gedung SMEnt dan pergi begitu saja setelah kejadian pertengkarannya dengan henry,

"hhmm! Mianhe!" ujar donghae lirih mempererat pelukannya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala donghae lembut, dirasakannya sebuah ketenangan pada bau harum rambut donghae.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok namja jangkung tengah tersenyum melihat keadaan eunhyuk dan donghae sekarang.

"tunggu? Kenapa kau tahu aku disini? Heum?" donghae mendongakan wajahnya mencoba menatap wajah tampam eunhyuk

"mmm? Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku datang ke sini dan memintaku meminta maaf padamu!" ujar eunhyuk.

"ah? Jadi kau kesini hanya karna permintaan kyuhyun? Kau menyebalkan!" donghae melepas pelukan mereka dan mendorong dada eunhyuk kencang hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

"hyaaa Lee Donghae!" bentak eunhyuk.

"aaiiihh dasar bodoh!" namja jangkung bernama kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum mengawasi tingkah eunhyuk dan donghae seketika menepuk keningnya melihat tingkah eunhyuk dan donghae yang,, kembali bertengkar.

```` Because of you````

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk disalah satu meja disebuah cafe sederhana 'Grend Plance' itulah nama dari cafe yang sudah bertuliskan close itu,

sesekali ia menyeruput segelas coklat panas ditangannya senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya saat ia melihat dua pasang 'kekasih' yang tengah asik bercanda di meja yang berbeda,

kekasih? Entahlah namun kata kata itu yang selalu donghae lontarkan pada hyung dan sahabat evilnya juga pada si koki cafe dan sahabat si kepala besar yang baru beberapa hari ini sering berkunjung bersama kyuhyun ke cafe itu.

"donghae bagaimana dengan debut mu?" namja berkepala besar itu tiba tiba saja menghampiri donghae saat sang 'kekasih' ryeowook tengah pergi ke dapur.

"manager hyung bilang tahun besok jika aku dan eunhyuk menunjukan perkembangan setiap bulannya" ujar donghae dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"ah? Semoga hari debutmu cepat datang ne!" namja berkepala besar itu menepuk pelan bahu donghae,

"ne gomawo hyung, semoga hari debutmu dengan si setan itu cepat datang pula kkkk!" ujar donghae terkekeh pelan diikuti oleh namja dihadapannya, namja berkepala besar itu bernama yesung partner kyuhyun dalam grup vocal yang dibuat oleh pihak SMEnt grup vocal yang masih dalam masa trainee sama seperti eunhyuk dan donghae yang terpilih sebagai grup vocal and dance.

KRING~  
terlihat 2 sosok namja memasuki cafe itu, salah satu dari mereka berparas cantik dan satunya berparas tampan, namja tampan itulah yang membuat donghae mengukir senyum manis dibibirnya.

"annyeong hae!" namja tampan itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala donghae dan itu sukse membuat mukanya kini memerah.

"lihat siapa yang didatangi kekasihnya sekarang?" ujar namja imut yang baru saja keluar dari dapur membawa beberapa gelas juice pada sebuah naman berwarna coklat tua.  
mendengar itu membuat donghae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dan membuat tawa orang orang disana pecah seketika.

"kyuhyun antarkan aku ke rumahmu sekarang" namja berparas cantik itu menyenggol bahu kyuhyun yang tengah duduk.

"eh? hyaa heechul ahjushi kau kesini dengan anakmu kenapa tidak kesana dengan dia?" ujar kyuhyun kesal,  
"kibum kesini untuk bertemu dengan donghae! Cepat antarkan aku atau aku akan meminta eommamu menyita mobilmu karna kau pakai balapan semalam!" namja cantik itu kemudian keluar dengan seringai yang hampir mirip ah tidak sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah keponakannya sendiri.

"hyaa kibum hyung! Eommamu benar benar menyebalkan!" celoteh kyuhyun pada kibum namja tampan yang kini tengah duduk disamping donghae.  
"hyaa cho kyuhyun cepatlah!" teriakan terdengar begitu memekikan telinga terdengar dari luar

"ne tunggu! Menyebalkan!" kyuhyun berjalan keluar dengan malas dan umpatan yang tak henti hentinya keluar dari mulutnya, membuat semua orang disana tertawa.

```` Because of you````

Dua orang namja tengah terduduk di sebuah ayunan di belakang cafe bernama Grand Plance, salah satu diantaranya namja yang memiliki paras manis tengah bersandar pada bahu namja tampan yang tak bosan bosannya menghirup wangi khas rambut namja manis itu.

"hae?" ujar namja tampan itu masih asik dengan rambut kekasihnya.

"ne bummie waeyo? Heum?" ujar namja manis itu masih mengayunkan kakinya.

"kau mau ikut denganku?" ujar namja tampan bernama kibum itu.

"ikut? Kemana?" namja manis itu kini memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan namja tampan bernama kibum.

"amerika! Kau mau kan?" ujar kibum menatap mata kekasihnya itu lekat.

"berapa lama? Lalu bagaimana dengan masa trainee ku?" ujar namja manis bernama hae atau yang sering dikenal dengan donghae,

"disana kau tidak perlu menjadi penyanyi kau cukup menemaniku saja." Ujar kibum meyakinkan donghae yang terlihat bingung.

"kau mau bersamaku bukan hae?" ujar kibum ketika donghae kekasihnya hanya diam diam sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri,  
'bagaimana dengan eunhyuk?' itulah yang donghae pikirkan sekarang, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bersama kibum namun ia tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan eunhyuk begitu saja ia tidak mau jauh dari eunhyuk meskipun ia juga tidak mau jauh dari kibumnya, apa itu salah?

"aku,, mianhe kibumie aku tidak bisa." Donghae menatap sayu wajah tampan kekasihnya itu,  
"kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau harus ikut bersama ku hae!" bentak kibum membentak,  
"aah!" ringis donghae saat bahunya dicengkram erat oleh kibum, cengkraman yang sangat erat.

"tapii kibumie aku,, aku harus menyelesaikan traineeku aku,, aku,,"  
"karena namja itu kan? Namja miskin itu? kau tidak mau bersama ku hah?" ujar kibum dengan nada datar yang akhir akhir ini selalu ia tunjukan pada donghae,

"namja miskin? Eunhyuk? Bisakah kau tidak menghinanya seperti itu?" ujar donghae kesal ketika kibum menyebut eunhyuk sebagai namja miskin, sejak kapan kibum menjadi sekasar ini?  
"bukankah dia memang miskin? Dengar! Kau harus ikut dengan ku kau mengerti! Awal tahun depan kita akan berangkat jika kau menolak maka pemberangkatan kita akan berubah menjadi 3 bulan dari sekarang! Mengerti!" kibum mencengkram bahu donghae semakin kencang membuat sang pemilik bahu semakin meringis,  
ddrrrtt_drrttt_  
kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan donghae sendiri ketika handphonenya bergetar.

"kenapa kau menjadi seegois ini kibumie! Apa music selalu merubah sikap seseorang? Kenapa kibumie kenapa?" donghae mengusap pipinya kasar ketika setetes air bening mengalir keluar dari kelopak mata indahnya.

Baginya sosok kibum yang sekarang bukanlah sosok kibum yang ia cintai dulu, bukan kibum yang hangat bukan kibum yang selalu mengalah padanya bukan kibum yang tidak pernah berkata kasar dan berbuat kasar padanya. Baginya kibum hanyalah budak music, music dunia yang ia benci, benci karna music telah merubah seseorang. Kau pasti tahu siapa?

```` Because of you````

Seorang namja tampan tengah asik meliukan tubuh kurusnya mngikuti alunan lagu yang terputar. Namja yang penuh dengan plester menempel di beberapa bagian tangan dan keningnya.

"eunhyuk hiks eunhyukie hyung!" terdengar suara isakan yang membuat namja kurus itu menoleh pada asal suara itu,  
"henry? Ke,,kenapa?" eunhyuk terkejut saat sosok itu tiba tiba saja memeluknya,  
"siwon dia,, dia memukuliku hiks!" tangisannya mulai pecah dalam pelukan eunhyuk, eunhyuk yang bingung hanya bisa membalas pelukan namja yang tengah menangis itu eunhyuk mengusap punggung namja bernama henry itu pelan.

"kenapa dia melakukan itu padamu heum?" ujar eunhyuk lembut,  
"aku hiks tidak tahu hiks! Di tiba tiba hiks memukulku!" ujar henry ditengah isakannya, eunhyuk terdiam sungguh hatinya sakit melihat henry orang yang sebenarnya masih ia cintai terluka, terluka karna seseorang yang merenggut henry dari dirinya.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukan henry dilantai dingin ruagan itu, ruangan dance itu memang tidak terdapat kursi maka dari itu dia mendudukan henry dilantai, ditatapnya wajah henry yang penuh dengan memar dan darah segar masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam ia berpikir sejenak mungkinkah siwon melakukan itu terhadap kekasihnya sendiri?

"eunhyukie aku sudah putus dengan siwon!" ujar henry memaksakan senyumannya,  
"mau kah kau kembali bersamaku bersama seperti dulu? Eunhyukie?" lanjutnya.  
eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan henry barusan, bukankah kata itu yang dulu ia tunggu namun apa sekarang masih sama?

CHU~  
tanpa sepengetahuan eunhyuk, henry mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir eunhyuk.  
eunhyuk yang terkejut hanya menerimanya dalam diam dan membalasnya lembut.

'mungkin dengan ini dia akan merasa baikan' pikir eunhyuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja manis tengah diam membisu melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan,

Donghae pov_  
DEG~  
jantungku seperti berhenti, apa yang mereka lakukan itu? Kenapa? Kenapa ini sakit?,  
aku mencengkram kuat dadaku yang terhalang oleh kemeja putih yang aku kenakan.  
aku langkahkan kakiku lemas menjauh dari ruangan itu, sakit sangat sakit kenapa ini begitu sakit.  
aku dudukan tubuhku disebuah kursi panjang pada lorong gedung mewah ini,  
"aku memang harus pergi bersama kibum!" gumamku menahan sakit yang entah karna apa, sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kurasakan sekarang.  
Donghae pov end_

Dance room  
eunhyuk mendorong tubuh henry pelan, menghentikan aktifitas ciuman mereka,  
"mianhe!" eunhyuk melangkah keluar meninggalkan henry sendirian,

'kenapa tiba tiba aku memikirkan dia? Ada apa dengan dia' pikir eunhyuk, ia terus berjalan dan masih asik dengan pikirannya sampai langkah kakinya terhenti dan bibirnya mulai tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok namja manis tengah duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di lorong ruangan itu,

"dia ada disini rupanya!" guman eunhyuk yang langsung menghampiri sosok namja manis itu yang tengah tertunduk.

"hey donghae kenapa kau tidak ke ruangan dance kenapa kau tidak,,"  
"aku mau keluar dari grup kita!" ujar donghae memotong pembicaraan eunhyuk.

"maksudmu?" ujar eunhyuk bingung.

"aku akan pergi tahun depan! Mana mungkin aku akan debut bersamamu!" donghae berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk yang diam mematung.  
'mianhe eunhyuk! Jeongmal mianhe!' lirih donghae saat ia mulai jauh dari eunhyuk,

Eunhyuk masih diam tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan donghae, tapi bukankah itu jelas berhenti bergabung dalam grup karna akan pergi tahun depan?  
'pergi kemana? Meninggalkanku?' itulah yang terbersit dipikiran eunhyuk.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa grup eunhae ini akan berakhir sebelum debut mereka? Entahlah.

**TBC...  
Reviews to Next! Ok ^^d**

yg ngereviews ga aku balas, mianhe *bow  
tapi aku baca semua revies kalian dan semoga pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kalian terbalas di FFnya, kkk  
gomawoyo ^^d


	6. Chapter 6

because of you !

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Henry Lau

other member SJ

YAOI BoyxBoy| mpreg | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|

_Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?_

_Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit?_

**Chapter 6**

Seorang namja manis dengan riang tengah membersihkan salah satu meja cafe milik hyungnya.  
siulan merdu tak henti hentinya keluar dari mulutnya, caranya membersihkan mejapun tidak seperti orang pada umumnya ia mengusap setiap detail meja disana dengan gerakan yang hhmm seperti sebuah tarian.

"kemana kata kata 'aku benci music' yang selalu kau ucapkan dulu? Heum?" ujar namja imut yang tiba tiba saja duduk pada kursi yang mejanya tengah dibersihkan oleh namja manis yang notabennya adalah namdongsaengnya sendiri.

"hhmm? Mollayo? Mungkin music tidak buruk untukku!" ujar namja manis itu santai, dan masih asik dengan aktifitasnya.

"kau tidak pergi ke gedung SMEnt hari ini, donghae? Kenapa setelah pulang sekolah kau langsung kemari?" ujar namja imut itu penasaran, karna sudah hampir seminggu ini saengnya itu tidak pernah pergi ke gedung SMEnt management tempat ia di trainee menunggu debutnya.

"hhmm? Aku,, aku mau berhenti saja!" ujar namja manis bernama donghae itu, yang langsung terlihat kecewa atau marah. entahlah.

"waeyo?" tanya namja imut bernama sungmin itu bingung.

"aniya, hanya saja aku,,"  
"kau tidak membenci music lagi bukan? Ayoolah donghae kau hanya benci music didiri kibum tapi kau menyukainya didiri eunhyuk!" sungmin memotong perkataan donghae, donghae terdiam seakan perkataan hyungnya itu memang benar adanya.

"heum! Kau itu berubah semenjak kau bertemu eunhyuk beberapa bulan ini, hae! Ah aku benci berkata ini! Tapi kau harus bisa memutuskan kibum atau eunhyuk." Ujar sungmin pada donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap meja dihadapannya.

"kibum kekasihku hyung, sedangkan eunhyuk bukan siapa siapaku." Donghae memamerkan senyuman manisnya pada sungmin, senyuman yang sebenarnya terlihat palsu, terlihat sangat jelas.  
"kau sudah besar kau tahu yang terbaik!" sungmin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak donghae pelan saat ia melewatinya meninggalkan donghae sendirian.

"hhuuuumm!" hembusan napas panjang keluar begitu saja dari mulut donghae.

```` Because of you````

Kali ini donghae tengah asik bermain air di kolam renang di rumah kyuhyun, ia memainkan kakinya yang sudah terendam setengah oleh air, sesekali ia menyeruput segelas milkshake ditangannya yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya, sungguh dia terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan ekspresi polos tersirat pada wajah manisnya.  
" kau tidak berminat kembali bergabung dengan eunhyuk?" kyuhyun menghampiri donghae dan duduk disampingnya.

Donghae hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun barusan.

"aku masih selalu melihatnya berlatih dance! Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? Hah?" ujar kyuhyun dengan ekspresi seolah 'kau akan menyesal' yang ia tunjukan pada donghae.

Donghae hanya diam seolah malas membahas hal yang membuatnya kesal, entah apa yang embuatnya kesal.

"oh ada donghae rupanya?" sebuah suara lain terdengar sontak membuat kyuhyun dan donghae menoleh keasal suara itu,  
"hyaaa heechul ahjushi! Kenapa datang tanpa permisi?" gerutu kyuhyun pada namja berparas cantik bernama heechul itu.

"untuk apa? Bahkan kau juga selalu begitu saat berkunjung ke rumahku!" ujarnya santai yang kemudian duduk disamping donghae,

"aku haus! Bisa kau ambilkan aku minum kyuhyun?" ujar namja cantik itu memohon.

"iiissh kau ini sudah memiliki anak sebesar kibum hyung! Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!" lagi dan lagi gerutu kyuhyun menyeruak.

"kau mau mengambilkan atau.."  
"aku ambilkan tunggu!" kyuhyun memotong perkataan heechul dan mulai pergi meninggalkan heechul dan donghae berdua.

Heechul terus saja memperhatikan donghae ang masih asik dengan air kolam dan milkshakenya.

"apa kau benar akan ikut dengan anakku?" ujar heechul pada donghae,

"hhmm? Aku? mungkin begitu, lagipula untuk apa aku disini?" donghae tersenyum pada heechul sosok namja cantik yang notabennya adalah ibu dari kibum kekasihnya meski dia namja namun tetap dia yang melahirkan kibum.

"lalu bagaimana dengan masa traineemu heum?" heechul menatap penasaran namja dihadapannya itu.

"aku? Itu akan berakhir!" ujar donghae bergetar disela hembusan napas panjang yang ia keluarkan,

"aku tidak pernah melarang hubungan kalian, hanya saja sekarang emosi kibum selalu tidak terkontrol jadi ku harap kau mengerti." Heechul tersenyum manis pada donghae, donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan dari seorang eomma namja yang ia cintai.

"ini! Aku hanya ada juice ini!" kyuhyun tiba tiba datang dan menyodorkan segelas juice mangga pada heechul, heechul mengambilnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan donghae.  
"dia namja tua yang menyebalkan! Kau tidak apa apa?" ujar kyuhyun pada donghae dan kemudian duduk disamping donghae.

"aku? Tidak apa apa! memangnya kenapa?" donghae balik bertanya.

"kata katanya terkadang terlalu berlebihan dan menyakitkan sikapnya juga benar benar seperti iblis, seringainya membuatku muak dan.."  
"dia sama seperti mu?" ujar donghae memotong perkataan kyuhyun.

"ah?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"kau tidak pernah menyadari dirimu seperti apa hah? Kau itu seperti bayangan dari dirinya! hahaha" donghae bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.  
"hyaa lee donghae! Kau!" bentakan kyuhyun sukses membuat tawa donghae meledak begitu saja.

```` Because of you````

Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan kota mokpo, meski langit hampir gelap namun sepertinya ia enggan untuk berbalik.

"haruskah aku kembali kesana?" ujarnya menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap sayu langit yang sudah hampir tertutup sempurna oleh awan hitam dan kabut, ia mulai berbalik arah dan kembali melangkah,

"aahh tunggu! Ini harus diselesaikan bukan!" donghae kembali membalikan arah tubuhnya namun tanpa melangkah, ia mematung memikirkan antara harga diri dan hati itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang,

Tik,,tik,,tik,,

Tetesan air muncul begitu saja dari langit yang sekarang sudah sempurna tertutup awan hitam,

"ah hujan!" donghae mulai berlari ketika tetesan air itu semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya, ia terus berlari sampai langkah kakinya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung mewah berwarna putih.  
"huum sepertinya langit memang memintaku datang kesini!" donghae melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong sunyi gedung mewah itu, setidaknya meski hanya ada sedikit orang sangat sedikit orang yang juga melewati lorong itu tidak membuat donghae menciutkan nyalinya, ia hanya akan menjerit atau menangis ketika tak ada cahaya disana dan  
DUAARR~  
suara sambaran petir.  
"aaaahhh eommaa!" donghae berjongkok menutpi telingan,  
Kreek~  
"suara siapa itu?" seorang namja tampan dan kurus keluar dari ruangan dihadapan donghae berjongkok, namja tampan itu menghampiri donghae dan mendongakan wajah manis donghae.

"kau? Donghae!" namja kurus itu seketika memeluk donghae, donghae yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum,

"aaah lepaskan!" akhirnya donghae meronta dan sang pelaku pemelukan itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"eh? Mm mm mianhe aku tidak sengaja!" ujar namja kurus itu terlihat gugup, donghae pun mulai bangun dan masuk kedalam 'Dance Room' ruangan tempat namja kurus tadi keluar,  
"aah dia itu!"gerutu namja kurus yang tertinggal sendirian oleh donghae.

"ada apa kau kemari?" ujar namja kurus itu yang kini sudah berada disamping donghae yang tengah asik bermain dengan tape pemutar music dan memutar beberapa lagu tapi tidak sampai akhir.

"aku hanya ingin melihat lihat tempat ini sebelum aku pergi!" ujar donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik menatap namja dihadapannya.

"aku minta maaf eunhyuk!" lanjutnya pada namja kurus bernama eunhyuk itu.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf itu pilihanmu menjadi seorang penyanyi disini atau bersama dia kekasihmu!" ujar eunhyuk dengan senyuman khasnya yang sungguh menenangkan sangat menenangkan bagi seorang lee donghae.

"bukan itu maksudku tapi aku,,"  
"hyukkie!" terdengar suara lain yang tiba tiba saja datang dan memotong perkataan donghae.

"kibum?" donghae terkejut saat melihat 2 orang yang cukup familiar untuknya masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan dance itu, bahkan satu diantaranya adalah namja yang dicintainya, cinta? Mungkin.

"hai hyukie!" salah satu dari kedua namja itu tiba tiba saja menggelayut ditangan kekar eunhyuk, dan entah kenapa itu membuat donghae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,  
"hay chagiya!" namja lain yang memiliki paras tampan tiba tiba saja mencium lembut bibir donghae, donghae yang terkejut memcoba menolaknya dan memukul dada bidang kibum namja tampan itu namun kibum menahan tangan donghae dan tetap terus melakukan ciuman lembut itu,

"hyukkie kau mau kemana?" namja berparas imut itu seketika berlari keluar dengan senyuman terpancar dari bibirnya ketika ia melihat eunhyuk tiba tiba saja keluar.  
kibumpun akhirnya menghentikan ciuman mereka donghae menatap sayu pintu ruangan yang terbuka itu sementara tanpa donghae ketahui seringai jelas terpancar dari bibir kibum.  
"kibum aku,,"  
"jika kau menolak keberangkatan kita tahun depan maka keberangkatan itu akan berlangsung 3 bulan mendatang!" ujar kibum seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya itu,  
"ah aniya bukan itu! Aku hanya bingung harus membawa barang barang apa nanti! Hehe!" ujar onghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan,  
"nanti akan aku bantu memilih barang barang yang akan kau bawa, keberangkatan kita masih 10 bulan lagi" ujar kibum dengan senyuman manis khasnya sungguh senyuman yang sekarang tidak mudah untuk donghae dapatkan,

'setidaknya 3bulan lagi dia hanya akan pergi sendiri tanpa mengajakku, 10bulan itu ku kira cukup' itulah kalimat yang terbersit dalam benak donghae,

Kibum segera menarik lembut tangan donghae keluar dari ruangan itu.

```` Because of you````

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk disalah satu kursi cafe milik hyungnya, ia meletakan wajah manisnya diatas kedua tekukan tangannya, pemandangan dihadapannya adalah sebuah kaca besar yang menembus kearah luar jalanan yang cukup ramai banyak orang seumurannya yang berlalu lalang mungkin karna ini hari minggu dan cuaca hari ini sangat cerah.

Meski pandangannya melihat keluar tapi siapa yang tahu sebenarnya apa yang dia fikirkan.

"hey donghae-ya! Bantu hyung bereskan meja meja kotor! Lihat cafe kita sangat ramai!"  
ia tersentak ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa heum? Akhir akhir ini kau sering melamun!" namja imut pelaku penepukan pundak donghae itu kembali menepuknya pelan dengan ekspresi cemas terlihat pada wajahnya

"aniya aku hanya,,"  
"pelayaan!" terdengar teriakan dari arah meja lain  
"ah nanti kau ceritakan sekarang cepat bantu hyung!" ujar namja imut itu memberikan sebuah celemek pada donghae dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya menuju pelanggan yang tadi memanggilnya.  
dengan malas donghae mulai membersihkan beberapa meja yang kosong dan berantakan.

KRING~  
pintu cafe itu terbuka pertanda ada satu lagi pelanggan yang masuk.

"itu kau yang layani! Biar ini aku yang urus!" namja imut bernama sungmin, hyung kesayangan donghae yang tadi meminta donghae membersihkan meja sekarang tiba tiba saja mengambil kembali peralatan pembersih yang donghae pegang,  
"kenapa?" tanya donghae bingung atas tingkah hyungnya yang tiba tiba berubah.

Sungmin menggerakan wajahnya menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja, meja dimana donghae tadi duduk dan melamun, donghae pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tunjukan wajah sungmin, ia tersenyum sekilas setelah melihat siapa yang sungmin maksud

"sana tanyakan dia mau pesan apa!" sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh saengnya itu, donghaepun melangkah ragu menghampirinya,  
"ma,, ma,,mau pesan apa?" donghae memberikan sebuah buku menu pada namja tampan berbadan kurus itu.

"aku mau pesan milkshake strawberry!" ujarnya tanpa menatap donghae sedikitpun,  
"baik tunggu seben,,"  
"kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini! Duduklah disini temani pelanggan kita! Aku akan menyiapkan 2 milkshae tunggu sebentar!" sungmin tiba tiba saja datang menarik kursi kosong yang bersebrangan dengan eunhyuk dan mendudukan donghae disana ia pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan donghae yang masih terlihat bingung dengan tingkah hyungnya itu,  
"bekerja keras? Bahkan saat aku mulai bekerja tadi dia langsung mengambil alihnya?" gerutu donghae bingung menatap kepergian hyungnya ang kini tengah lenyap ketika pintu dapur sudah tertutup.

Donghae mulai mengalihkan pandangan kehadapannya dan ia begitu terkejut ketika sosok namja dihadapannya itu menatapnya dengan hangat sungguh hangat.

"a,,apa? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ujar donghae gugup memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"kau itu sangat manis kau tahu itu?" ujar namja tampan bertubuh kurus itu sontak membuat donghae menundukan wajahnya,  
"ini selamat menikmati!" sungmin namja imut itu memberikan milkshake strawberry pada eunhyuk dan milkshake coklat pada donghae dengan senyuman kelinci yang begitu menggemaskan terulas dari bibir pinknya.

"donghae segera mengambilnya dan meminumnya hingga menyisakan setengah pada gelasnya, sungmin dan eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah donghae yang begitu seperti anak kecil,  
"bibirmu!" ujar eunhyuk menunjuk bibir donghae  
"hah?" tanya donghae bingung  
"itu bibirmu! Yang ini!" eunhyuk menunjuk sudut bibir kananya mengisyaratkan bahwa pada sudut bibir kanan donghae terdapat sisa milkshake disana,  
tapi donghae malah terus menyentuh sudut bibir kirinya mungkin karna mereka saling berhadapan jd donghae mengira bahwa kanan eunhyuk adalah kiri untuknya.  
dengan repleks eunhyuk menyentuh sudut bibir donghae dan membersihkan sisa milkshake disana donghae yang terkejut hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan sikap eunhyuk padanya,

"aku tidak melihat ini! Kkkkk!" ujar sungmin terkekeh kecil sambil berlalu setelah melihat pemandangan yang mmm manis menurutnya.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu segera mengakhiri sentuhan tangannya pada bibir donghae dan dengan cepat meneguk milkshakenya.  
tingkah eunhyuk yang seolah gugup itu membuat donghae tertawa kecil,  
"ke,,kenapa tertawa?" ujar eunhyuk yang masih terlihat gugup

"kau lucu ahaha!" ujar donghae  
"hei kau pikir kau tidak? Minummu seperti anak kecil menyisakannya dibibirmu itu! Ahaha!" kini giliran eunhyuk yang tertawa, dan sukses membuat donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, namun melihat eunhyuk tertawa lepas seperti itu kini donghae mulai tersenyum, seolah ia menemukan sosok eunhyuk yang berbeda.

KRING~  
terlihat sosok namja tampan memasuki cafe, ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh sudut cafe hingga ia terhenti pada sosok ke dua namja yang tengah asik bercanda disalah satu meja di cafe itu,  
"hei kibum ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!" belum sempat namja itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja tempat 2 orang tadi tengah asik bercanda ia di kagetkan dengan ssok namja imut yang menepuk pundaknya pelan,

"eh? Ada apa sungmin hyung?" tanya namja tampan bernama kibum itu  
"aniya apa kau sibuk hari ini? Heum?" ujar namja imut bernama sungmin itu.  
"aniya! Ada apa?" tanya kibum hangat.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan! Kajja ikut dengan ku!" ujar sungmin.  
"kemana?" tanya kibum bingung.  
"ikut saja denganku! Kajja!" ujar namja imut bernama sungmin itu menarik tangan kibum memita kibum untuk mengikutinya.

"ta,,tapi aku mau kesana! Aku mau bertemu donghae" kibum menunjuk meja dimana terdapat 2 sosok namja yang tengah bercanda dia yakin salah satu dari sosok itu adalah kekasihnya.

"tapi,," belum sempat sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya dengan cepat kibum menghampiri meja tersebut.  
"tadi bukankah ada donghae?" dilihatnya dimeja itu hanya terdapat dua orang namja paruh baya tengah asik menikmati kopinya  
"memang kau fikir ada siapa disini?" ujar sungmin bingung  
"aah aniya aku kira ada donghae dan si miskin itu eh eunhyuk!" kibum menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak tersa gatal disana,

"kajja ikut aku!" ujar sungmin menarik tangan kibum lago, kini kibum hanya menurut

'benar aku rasa tadi donghae dan si miskin itu duduk disana!' pikir kibum sekilas menatap kembali meja itu,

Lalu kemana eunhyuk dan donghae?  
**  
Flashback**  
"hae hyung! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kajja!" seorang namja imut tiba tiba saja menghampiri donghae dan menarik tangannya,  
"kenapa? Iishh wokkie ada apa?" donghae terlihat kesal karna ryeowook atau yang sering dipanggil wokkie koki segaligus adik angkatnya itu mengganggunya dengan eunhyuk yang tengah asik bercanda.  
"jika kalian tidak mau bertengkar dengan kibum hyung cepat keluar!" ryeowook menunjuk sungmin dan kibum yang tengah berbicara di depan pintu cafe itu,  
"kibum?" donghae yang terkejut dengan cepat menarik tangan eunhyuk pergi dari cafe itu, eunhyuk yang terlihat bingung hanya bisa pasrah menuruti donghae.

"silahkan tuan dududisini!" ryeowook mempersilahkan tamu yang baru musuk duduk dimeja tempat donghae dan eunhyuk tadi berada  
**Flashback off~  
**donghaemenghindar seperti inipun bukankah ia akan tetap pergi bersama kibum tahun depan? Entahlah.

```` Because of you````

Donghae dan eunhyuk kini tengah berjalan di sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari cafe grand place cafe cafe tempat tadi mereka berada

Dddrrrtt_dddrrrrrttt_dddrrrrrtt  
donghae merogoh saku celananya mengambil handphonenya yg tiba tiba bergetar,

_from : Sungmin hyung_

selamat berkencan my saengie ^^ kkkk  
tenang kibum aman bersamaku :D

donghae tersenyum membaca isi pesan dari hyung kesayangannya itu,  
"siapa?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran melihat donghae yang tengah tersenyum sekarang,  
"ah? Sungmin hyung!" donghae tersenyum manis ada eunhyuk, ia kembali memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

```` Because of you````

"aku lelah! Apa kau tidak lelah hyuk?" donghae merengek memegangi lututnya

"sedikit! Baiklah kita duduk disana saja!" eunhyuk menunjuk pohon sakura besar di bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae pelan berjalan menuju pohon sakura besar itu.  
mereka duduk bersandar pada pohon tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya ada hembusan angin sepoi sepoi menerbangkan beberapa dan tua yang mulai berjatuhan daun tua yang berwarna sudah kecoklatan ya musim gugur akan tiba mungkin beberapa minggu lagi.

"kapan kau akan pergi dengan kekasihmu itu?" unhyuk mulai membuka pembicaraan  
"aku,, entahlah dia bilang tahun depan!" donghae terlihat sedih ketika eunhyuk selalu menyebutkan kata 'kekasihmu' seakan ia tidak pernah mau mendengar itu dari mulut eunhyuk, tapi bukankah kibum memang kekasihnya.

"oh semoga kalian bahagia disana ne!" kini duduk eunhyuk menghadap donghae tersenyum sangat manis dan hangat kepada namja manis dihadapannya itu.

"eunhyuk!" tiba tiba saja donghae memeluk eunhyuk dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang eunhyuk,  
"a,,ada apa hae? Kenapa?" eunhyuk terlihat bingung dengan reaksi refleks donghae memeluknya namun meski begitu ia tetap membalas pelukan donghae itu,  
"biarkan seperti ini! Aku ingin mendengarkan bunyi jantungmu lebih lama lagi! Itu sangat indah!" ujar donghae semakin memper erat pelukannya.

eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu, entah mengapa ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya,

"lakukan saja apa yang kau mau terhadap ku! Lakukanlah!" ujar eunhyuk yang lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah bisikan lembut pada puncak kepala donghae,  
cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu akhirnya donghae melepas pelukannya.

"apa kau kembali menjadi kekasih namja menyebalkan itu?" ujar donghae kesal menatap tajam mata eunhyuk.

"eh? Henry? Aniya aku tidak menjadi kekasihnya! Aku hanya menghiburnya saja." Ujar eunhyuk masih dengan senyumannya.

"menghibur? Apa cara menghibur itu harus melakukan ciuman!" donghae sedikit menekankan kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya,  
"ah? Tentu saja." Senyuman gummy eunhyuk kembali mengembang.

"bagaimana bisa?" bentak donghae yang terlihat semakin kesal.

"ini,,!"  
CHU~  
ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir donghae, donghae yang awalnya terkeut mulai menerimanya,  
ciuman itu kini berbaur dengan hisapan lembut keduanya, keduanya saling memejamkan mata menikmati aktifitas yang mereka lakukan sekarang,  
bagaimana dengan kibum?

** Cafe Grand place**  
"hyaa lakukanlah yang benar kibum! Kau salah memotongnya ini terlalu besar dan itu terlalu kecil!" terdengar teriakan seorang namja dari arah dapur cafe itu.  
"ta,,tapi hyung? Aku sudah melakukannya sebaik mungkin! Sesuai perintahmu?" pembelaan terlontar dari mulut namja berparas tampan yang masih berfokus pada daging dihadapannya.  
"tapii itu tetap salah ulangi lagi!" ujar sungmin yang mulai beranjak dari tempat itu,  
'kau telah membuat adikku akhir akhir ini selalu menangis karna mu!' gumam sungmin setelah ia keluar dari dapur menuju kasirnya dan meminta ryeowook menemani kibum didalam.

"apa untuk menikah dengan donghae harus seperti ini?" kibum menatap naas tumpukan daging panggang yang sudah ia potong dalam sebuah baskom besar disampingnya.

** Pohon Sakura**

Donghae memukul mukul dada bidang eunhyuk, eunhyuk yang menyadari itu akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka,  
dengan cepat donghae meraup banyak oksigen di sekitarnya eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.  
"rasanya, hah,,!" ujar donghae  
"milkshake coklat!" ujar eunhyuk  
"milkshake strawberry!" ujar donghae bersamaan,  
"ah? Hahaha!" tawa mereka akhirnya pecah, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, eunhyuk merangkul donghae dan donghae menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu eunhyuk.  
namun tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi terdapat sosok namja dari dalam sebuah mobil mewah menatapnya sinis tatapan penuh kebencian terlihat disana,  
"kalian tidak akan pernah bahagia!" kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sosok namja itu sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melajukan mobil mewahnya.  
siapa sosok namja itu? Bagaimana antara hubungan kibum dan donghae? akankah donghae memilih eunhyuk dan memutuskan kibum? Entahlah.

**TBC...  
Reviews to Next! Ok ^^****  
****  
**banyak typo? Terlalu pendek? Aneh? Mianhe *bow  
gomawo bagi pembaca yang mereviews dan mungkin pembaca gelap hehe  
reviews kalian membuat saya semangat menulis dan jeongmal mianhe ga saya balas satu persatu *bow ^^


	7. Chapter 7

because of you !

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Henry Lau

other member SJ

YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|

_Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?_

_Kisah cinta yang rumit! Benarkah ini rumit?_

**Chapter 7**  
kali ini meski donghae memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang trainee namun ia tetap datang ke gedung SMEnt sepulang sekolah bersama eunhyuk meski hanya sekedar untuk menari menemani eunhyuk.  
mereka menari tanpa beban hanya sebuah kebahagiaan yang tersirat pada wajah mereka.  
"ini minumlah!" eunhyuk memberikan satu botol air putih pada donghae yang tengah terbaring dilantai, mungkin lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah sehabis pulang sekolah jam 1 siang sampai sekarang jam 5 sore mereka baru mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, apa mungkin benar cinta membutakan segalanya? Apa ini benar cinta?

Donghae bangun dengan bantuan uluran tangan dari eunhyuk, ia mengambil botol air minum yang diberikan eunhyuk dan meminumnya.

"hyuk?" lirih donghae menatap namja yang tengah meminum air dalam botol dihadapannya.

"hhmm?" eunhyuk menutup botol itu dan mengusap bibirnya.

"apa aku harus memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan kibum?" ujar donghae ragu menundukan wajahnya.  
"itu? Semuanya keputusanmu jangan tanyakan pada orang lain karna kau yang tahu perasaanmu sendiri!" eunhyuk tersenyum begitu manis pada namja yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman pula,

"hey hey kau donghae kekasihmu kemari! Cepat sana keluar sebelum dia menghina eunhyuk lagi!"  
"kibum?" gumam donghae  
"ne! Kajja kau harus pergi cepat!" shindong menarik tangan donghae kencang hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.  
"hyaa shindong-si! Apa yang kau lakukan!" eunhyuk membantu donghae berdiri.

"kenapa kau membantunya? Bahkan kemarin kau dihina habis habisan oleh kekasihnya!" shindong membentak eunhyuk membuatnya hanya diam sementara donghae menatapnya cemas,  
"jadi kemarin,,"  
"donghae! kau harus pulang!" tiba tiba saja seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menarik donghae keluar.  
eunhyuk hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya.  
"eunhyuk sadarlah kau ini bukan siapa siapa dibanding kim kibum! Dia itu,,"  
"aku tahu!" eunhyuk memotong perkataan sahabat gemuknya itu dan mulai kembali memutar music dan mulai kembali menari.

```` Because of you````

"hey lihat badanmu! Sampai kapan kau akan mengunyah hah?" eunhyuk terus mengejek sahabatnya yang kini tengah asik menyunyah roti coklat ditangannya sementara yang di ejek hanya cuek dan tetap melahap roti yang entah keberapa itu.  
mereka berdua kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen eunhyuk, setelah berlatih tadi eunhyuk dan shindong menyempati mengunjungi sebentar sebuah supermarket didekat gedung SMEnt.

Memang shindong bukanlah trainee disana seperti eunhyuk namun ia selalu ikut kemanapun eunhyuk pergi.  
"hey tunggu bau apa ini?" ujar eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu apartementnya.

"bau? Ini seperti bau?" shindong mengendus kesekitar apartemen eunhyuk  
"GAS? Hyaa tuan jangan nyalakan korek anda disini!" eunhyuk berteriak pada seorang namja yang berniat menyalakan korek api tepat disamping apartemen eunhyuk.  
"tuan jangan nyalakakan!"  
DUAAR~ ledakan cukup besar tak bisa dielakan eunhyuk terpental melindungi tubuh gemuk shindong, sementara namja tadi terpental ketempat yang berbeda,  
"aaahh!" lirih eunhyuk yang langsung tak sadarkan diri,

Di sisi lain seorang namja berjas hitam melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan senyuman memancar dari bibirnya.

cafe grand plance  
Prang~  
"kau kenapa hae?" ujar kibum pada donghae yang tak sengaja menyenggol gelas disampingnya.  
"aniya hanya tersenggol saja!" donghae mulai memunguti pecahan gelas dilantai,

Ddrrrrttt_ddrrrrtt_ddrrrrt  
donghae merogoh kantong celananya saat dirasakan handphonenya mulai bergetar,

_from : hyukie_

aku shindong meminjam handphonenya! Kau harus kerumah sakit sekarang dia masuk rumah sakit!

"mwo?"  
Bletak~  
"aaahh!" karna terlalu terburu buru berdiri kepala donghae dengan manis menyundul meja,  
"kau mau kemana?" teriak kibum saat donghae dengan cepat berlari keluar.  
"tanganku berdarah! Aku harus ke rumah sakit! Kibumie sampai bertemu besok!" teriak donghae yang sudah cukup jauh.  
"HAH?" kibum terlihat bingung dengan perkataan namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu,  
'seberapa banyak darahnya yang keluar hingga ke rumah sakit?' pikirnya.

```` Because of you````

BRAK~  
"eunhyuk? Eunhyuk kau tidak apa? mana yang sakit? Kenapa tidurmu tertelungkup? Kenapa ini diperban?"

sepertinya donghae terlalu khawatir atau malah mau membunuh eunhyuk dengan tepukan ringan yang mendarat tepat di punggung malang eunhyuk.

"aaah! I,,itu yang sakit!" ringis eunhyuk,  
"yang mana yang mana?" donghae semakin penasaran.  
"yang kau tepuk barusan!" ujar eunhyuk menahan kesal karna tingkah polos donghae yang keterlaluan.  
"mana? Ini?" donghae menepuknya lagi.  
"AAAHH!" teriakan eunhyuk sukses membuat donghae terdiam kali ini.  
"dasar bodoh!" tiba tiba shindong memasuki ruangan itu dan meletakan beberapa buah di atas meja disamping ranjang eunhyuk.  
"eunhyuk-ah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ujar donghae pada eunhyuk yang tengah menanggalkan dagunya bertopang pada bantal,  
"aku,,"  
"apartement eunhyuk meledak!" ujar shindong dengan cepat memotong perkataan eunhyuk,  
"bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini hyuk?" donghae menatap eunhyuk khawatir  
"aku,!"  
"ada yang mencoba membunuh kami!" shindong kembali memotong perkataan eunhyuk.  
"membunuh? Bisa kau ceritakan hyukie!" tanya donghae lagi.  
"mungkin,,"  
"dendam, perkelahian atau karna pelaku memang membenci pria kurus ini!" lagi lagi shindong menyela perkataan eunhyuk.  
"hyaa shindong! yang di tanya aku kenapa selalu kau yang menjawab hah!?" bentak eunhyuk kesal karna sejak tadi perkataan selalu di sela oleh sahabat gemuknya itu.  
"kau terlihat lebih tampan jika diam!" ujar shindong meninggalkan donghae dan eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan itu.  
"kapan itu terjadi?" tanya donghae lagi seperginya shindong.  
"tepat matahari terbenam sore ini!" ujar eunhyuk  
"ini bukan kibum? Dia seharian bersamaku!" donghae berpikir sejenak,  
'mungkinkah anak buah suruhannya? Atau? Ah sudahlah!' donghae menepis sendiri lamunannya,  
"akan aku kupaskan buah ne!" donghae menepuktangan eunhyuk pelan, dan eunhyuk hanya bergumam menjawabnya,

```` Because of you````

"hey aku tahu kau kaya! Tapi tidak begini caranya!" shindong lagi lagi membentak namja dihadapannya, sementara namja yang dibentak hanya diam masih dengan posisi duduk santainya.

Kini shindong tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang namja tampan namun berekspresi dingin yang tengah asik menyesap kopinya didalam sebuah cafe sederhanya yang tidak terlalu ramai,  
"kau tau eunhyuk hampir mati karna ulahmu hah?" shindong kembali membentak.

"apa? hampir mati? Kenapa dia tidak mati saja sekalian!" ujar namja tampan itu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"jadi benar kau pelakunya!" shindong mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah namja tampan di hadapannya itu,  
"apa yang kau bicarakan saja aku tidak mengerti!" namja berparas tampan namun dingin itu menyingkirkan telunjuk yang menghalangi wajahnya itu.  
"kau yang memutilasi gas di apartement eunhyuk dan meminta seseorang unuk menyalakan apikan? Iya kan!? Cepat akui saja!" shindong kembali mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah tampan namja itu, namja dingin bernama kibum itu hanya diam dan berpikir sejenak.  
"tapi untuk apa aku membunuh eunhyuk? Bukankah keberangkatan aku dengan donghae masih akan berlangsung?" ujar kibum masih dengan santai dan kembali menyingkirkan telunjuk namja gemuk dihadapannya itu.  
"tapi bisa saja kau dendam atau kau takut eunhyuk akan menggagalkan rencana kalian!?" shindong masih tetap dengan opininya.  
"ku kira aku belum memikirkan itu! Mungkin nanti akan aku pikirkan!" kibum bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan shindong sendirian  
'jadi dia kerumah sakit untuk menemui si miskin itu!' gumam kibum.

```` Because of you````

"kemana anak manja itu?" ujar shindong saat ia memasuki ruangan rawat eunhyuk dan tidak terdapat donghae disana,  
"kekasihnya mengajaknya pulang!" ujar eunhyuk mencoba bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya,  
"kau berkata apa dengan kibum hah?" ujar eunhyuk setelah ia berhasil duduk.  
"apa yang dia katakan?" shindong balik bertanya atas pertanyaan eunhyuk tadi.  
"dia hanya sedikit marah!" ujar eunhyuk menatap shindong yang tengah asik melahap beberapa snack ditangannya.  
"ku kira bukan kibum!? Tapi siapa lagi?" gumam shindong.  
"tapi ini tidak mungkin ulah henry juga kan?" gumam shindong lagi  
"pada akhirnya pelakunya akan ketahuan! Berhentilah menuduh semua orang yang dekat denganku!" ujar eunhyuk.  
"besok aku mau pulang uangku sudah hampir habis!" lanjut eunhyuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.  
"pulang? Hey apartement bututmu itu sudah hancur dan barang barangmu semua lenyap!? Kau mau tinggal dimana?" ujar shindong membuang bungkus snacknya yangsudah kosong itu.  
"hah? Aku lupa itu!" eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba tiba terasa gatal.  
"lupa? Bahkan jika bukan karna ledakan itu kau tidak disini! Dasar bodoh!" gumam shindong lagi membuka bungkus snack yang entah keberapa sekarang.  
eunhyuk terdiam bermain dengan pemikirannya.  
'tinggal dimana?' pikirnya.

```` Because of you````

Pemandangan malam kota mokpo kali ini begitu cerah, langit malam yang gelap dihiasi dengan indahnya taburan milyaran bintang, lampu lampu dipinggiran jalan menerangi setiap pedagang dan pejalan kaki, hiruk pikuk yang siang tadi sesak padatnya pengguna sepeda motor dan mobil kini hanya di lalui beberapa motor mobil dan pengguna sepeda lipat.

beruntungnya donghae namja berparas manis sangat manis bisa menikmati pemandangan indah malam ini ditemani dengan kekasihnya yang selalu setia menemani kemana langkah kakinya pergi, benar mereka masih menjadi kekasih? Bahkan setelah donghae berciuman dengan eunhyuk beberapa waktu lalu?

"aku mau itu!" donghae menunjuk sebuah pedagang permen kapas di pinggir jalan dan mulai menghampirinya.  
ia terdiam melihat betapa piawainya seorang kakek tua tengah menyatukan kapas kapas manis pada sebuah kayu ditangannya.  
"harabouji berikan aku satu ne!" ujar donghae menunjuk salah satu permen kapas yang tergantung pada gerobak kakek tua itu.  
"gomawo! Bumi-ah bayar ne!" ujar donghae datar pada kibum yang sejak tadi berdiri dismpingnya.  
kini mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki karna mobil kibum tiba tiba mati dan terpaksa harus dititipkan pada bengkel.

"kau juga berpikir bahwa aku yang membuat si miskin itu kecelakaan, heum?" ujar kibum pada donghae yang tengah asik menikmati permen kapasnya.  
"aku kira bukan dirimu!" ujar donghae membuat senyuman mengembang dibibir kibum.  
"tapi anak buahmu!" senyuman manis yang mengembang tiba tiba hilang dari bibir kibum.  
"untuk apa aku mencelakainya?" ujar kibum menyakinkan.  
"karna aku!?" donghae menatap mata hangat kibum.  
"kau miliku dan akan tetap miliku! Kau mengerti!" kibum memeluk erat donghae, dan yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh pelan.  
'aku akan memiliki kalian berdua' pikir donghae.  
serakah? Entahlah!?

```` Because of you````

Donghae berjalan dengan riang menyelusuri sebuah lorong rumah sakit, senyumnya mengembang saat ia sudah berada didepan salah satu ruangan bertuliskan 132.

"selamat pagi? Ah kalian? Mau kemana?" donghae membuka pintu ruangan itu, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat dilihatnya eunhyuk dan shindong tengah sibuk membereskan pakaian mereka.  
"kami akan pulang sekarang! Ku kira pasien kita kehabisan uang!" ujar namja gemuk yang sibuk memasukan pakaian pakaian kedalam sebuah tas kecil dihadapannya menunjuk namja kurus yang tengah duduk tertunduk diranjangnya.  
"kau kenapa hyuk?" donghae menghampiri namja kurus bernma eunhyuk itu dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya  
"aniya! Tidak apa apa!" ujar eunhyuk memaksakan senyumannya pada donghae,  
"benar tidak apa apa? kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu!" ujar donghae meyakinkan.  
"dia hanya tidak mau bilang sesuatu padamu!" ujar shindong meletkan sebuah tas pada meja kosong disamping ranjang eunhyuk.  
"mwoya?" tanya donghae pada shindong

"aniya!" ujar eunhyuk mencoba mencegah perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut shindong.

"ku kira dia tidak mau kau mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi gelandangan sekarang! Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang" ujar shindong panjang lebar.  
"ah iya? Keluargamu bagaimana?" ujar donghae  
"keluargaku? Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya!" ujar eunhyuk masih dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

"aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar!" eunhyuk meninggalkan donghae dan shindong pergi ke kamar mandi.  
"lain kali jangan ingatkan dia dengan keluarganya! Harusnya kau tahu hubungan dengan keluarganya tidak begitu baik!" ujar shindong sinis pada donghae, semenjak eunhyuk selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari kibum shindong menjadi sangat tidak menyukai donghae,  
"ah aku tidak tahu itu! Mianhe!" ujar donghae merasa bersalah karna ia telah membuat eunhyuk teringat dengan keluarganya yang sekarang tengah bekerja di luar negri.

```` Because of you````

Kini mereka bertiga tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota mokpo, sebenarnya keadaan punggung eunhyuk yang terbakar itu masih belum membaik namun apa boleh buat biaya rumah sakit itu tidak pas dengan isi kantong seorang pelajar pengangguran yang hidup seorang diri seperti dirinya, bahkan uang tabungan yang ia punya mungkin sudah termakan habis oleh api yang melalap apartementnya.  
"apa kalian tidak lelah?" ujar donghae yang terlihat terengah.  
"iyaa eunhyuk aku lapar!" kini giliran sigemuk shindong yang mengeluh  
"hhmm? Baiklah kita istirahat sebentar disana! Kajja!" eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang diujung jalan itu.  
"di sekolah aku tidak sempat makan sekarang aku benar benar kelaparan!" ujar shindong menatap melas penjual roti di ujung jalan tempat mereka sekarang berada.  
"apa harus aku yang membelikan? Bahkan untuk naik bus pun uangku tak ada!" ujar eunhyuk terlihat sedih sekaligus kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.  
"tidak usah!" dengan cepat shindong berlari menghampiri tukang roti itu.  
"apa punggungmu tidak apa apa? ini panas dan pasti itu sangat panas?" donghae menatap cemas wajah eunhyuk yang terlihat menahan sakit pada punggungnya, karna luka bakar itu masih basah belum mengering sempurna bagaimana mau mengering itu hanya diobati semalam saja di rumah sakit.  
eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan memaksakan senyumannya pada donghae.  
"kau tinggal denganku saja kalau begini!?" ujar donghae meringis saat dilihatnya eunhyuk benar benar tengah menahan sakit punggungnya.  
"tidak usah!" ujar eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.  
"hyuukie ku mohon sekali saja dengarkan aku!" kini isakan mulai keluar dari mulut donghae, ia benar benar tidak sanggup melihat eunhyuk seperti ini.  
"aku akan tinggal dengan shindong! Iyakan?" ujar eunhyuk pada shindong yang baru saja menghampiri mereka berdua.  
"rumahku? Bukan maksudku menolakmu tapi aku sendiri sering tinggal di apartementmu kan?" ujar shindong melahap rotinya.  
"rumahku cukup besar hanya ada aku sungmin hyung dan wookie bahkan cukup untuk kalian berdua! Ku mohon!" rengek donghae masih dengan isakannya.  
"benar eunhyuk kali ini! Ah aku benci mengakui ini tapi aku setuju dengan anak manja ini!" ujar shindong meyakinkan eunhyuk untuk tinggal dengan donghae.  
"sekali saja ku mohon dengarkan perkataanku!" rengek donghae, lagi.  
"baiklah!" ujar eunhyuk membuat senyuman terukir manis pada bibir donghae.

```` Because of you````

"silahkan masuk!" donghae membuka pintu sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih,  
donghae meletakkan tas bawaan milik eunhyuk diatas salah satu kursi diruangan cukup besar itu.  
"kemana yang lain?" eunhyuk mendudukan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi disana sementara shindong tengah asik melihat lihat rumah cukup besar itu.

"mereka masih dicafe! Buka saja bajumu aku yakin luka itu pasti sangat panas bukan?" donghae memberikan satu kotak susu strawberry pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk mulai membuka kaos yang ia pakai kini terlihat bentuk tubuh atletisnya tebalut oleh perban.

"hey donghae rumahmu terlihat terlalu besar jika hanya ditempati 3 orang." Ujar shindong dan kemudian duduk disebelah eunhyuk

"bukankah sekarang menjadi 5 orang?" ujar donghae ceria.  
"5? Aku hanya akan sering berkunjung bukan tinggal! Aku malas berurusan dengan kekasihmu!" ujar shindong sinis pada donghae, sepertinya shindong masih sangat tidak menyukai kibum.

"dia jarang berkunjung ke sini! Dia hanya akan datang ke cafe!" ujar donghae meyakinkan.

"kau mau makan? Sepertinya wokkie meninggalkan beberapa makanan di kulkas!" ujar donghae pada shindong  
"dimana arah dapur?" ujar shindong dengan senyum mengembang dari bibirnya, mendengar pertanyaan shindong donghae menunjuk sebuah ruangan diujung ruangan itu dengan sigap shindong mulai pergi menuju ruangan yang donghae maksud.  
"kau harus istirahat! Kajja aku antarkan kau kekamarku!" ujar donghae senang.  
"kamarmu?" eunhyuk terlihat kaget mendengarnya.  
"ah itu? Aku bercanda hehe kamarmu ada disebelah kamarku kajja!" ujar donghae mengambil tas milik eunhyuk dan membawanya, eunhyuk hanya menurut mengikuti langkah kaki donghae menaiki tangga.

"ini kamarmu!beristirahatlah aku tau kau lelah!" donghae menoba menutup kembali pintu kama itu namun tertahan oleh tangan eunhyuk.  
"gomawoyo donghae!" ujar eunhyuk menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup sempurna oleh donghae, mendengar itu donghae hanya tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu itu berharap eunhyuk akan nyaman beristirahat disana.  
donghae mulai kembali menuruni tangga itu mencoba menemui sosok shindong yang tengah asik menonton televisi sambil dengan lahapnya memakan makanan tadi pagi yang ryeowook buatkan untuk sarapan.  
ddrrrtt_ddrrrrtt_dddrrrttt_  
donghae merogoh handphonenya yang tiba tiba saja bergetar dari dalam kantong saku celananya.  
"ne yeoboseo!" donghae mengangkat telepon dari ryeowook.

"apa? cafe sungmin hyung terbakar?" donghae sangat terkejut ketika suara seseorang diujung sana berkata sesuatu hal.  
"lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin hyung dan ryeowook?"

"ah baiklah!" donghae menutup pembicaraan itu.  
"apa yang terjadi!" gumam donghae lirih.  
ia terdiam entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.  
apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**TBC...  
Reviews to Next!**

mianhe lama publish  
huaa akan seperti apa kelanjutannya? Terus nantikan XD


	8. Chapter 8

because of you !

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Henry Lau

other member SJ

YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|

_Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?_

Chapter 8

Dengan cepat donghae bergegas pergi keluar,  
"kau mau kemana?" teriak shindong saat donghae tergesa gesa melewatinya.  
"aku ada urusan! Anggap aja ini rumahmu! Jaga eunhyuk dan aku akan segera kembali!" dengan cepat donghae berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sebuah cafe yang ya bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari rumahnya.  
ia mematung kakinya mematung saat dilihatnya tempat dimana sebuah cafe berdiri kini tengah dikerubuti api dengan asap hitam pekat disana, matanya mengedarkan pandangannya pada 2 buah mobil pemadam kebakaran yang berusaha memadamkan si jago merah itu.  
bayangkan bagaimana besar api itu hingga membutuhkan 2 buah mobil pemadam kebakaran?  
donghae masih terpaku menatap kerumunan yang kini berbaris menonton sebuah pemandangan memilukan itu.  
"sungmin hyung!? Wokkie!? Bagaimana dengan kalian!?" donghae meringis berjalan gontai mendekati salah satu mobil pemadam kebakaran yang tengah bekerja memancarkan airnya.  
"hae hyung! Hiks ini hae hyung!" seorang namja imut tiba tiba saja berlari kearah donghae dan memeluknya, menangis dengan isakan yang begitu memilukan.

Donghae mempererat pelukannya mengelus rambut ikal namja itu dan mengusap lembut punggungnya sampai dia rasa namja imut itu sudah menemukan ketenangannya.

"wokkie tenang ne?! Jangan menangis! Kemana sungmin hyung dia dimana sekarang heum?" ujar donghae berusaha selembut mungkin agar kepanikannya tidak membuat ryeowook atau wokkie namja imut dalam pelukannya kembali terisak.  
ryeowook melepas pelukannya terus menatap donghae dan terus menghembuskan napas panjang mungkin mencoba mencari ketenangannya, donghae terdiam menunggu saeng angkatnya itu menjawab.  
"dia ada disana bersama kyuhyun." Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil diujung jalan disebrang cafe itu, rumah yang cukup familiar untuk donghae.  
tanpa basa basi lagi donghae menggenggam tangan ryeowook menariknya pergi ke rumah itu.

Sesampainya disana donghae menggenggam knop pintu rumah itu ragu, donghae menatap sekilas kearah ryeowook yang tengah menunduk menahan tangisnya agar tidak kembali pecah,  
Krek~ donghae akhirnya membuka pintu rumah itu perlahan.  
"donghae ne? Hyungmu ada dikamar sana! Ku kira dia bersama? Heum? Kekasihnya!?" ujar seorang namja yang tengah asik menyesap kopinya duduk didepan sebuah perapian hangat memeluk lututnya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi goyang menghadap perapian, namja itu menunjuk sebuah pintu bercat putih diujung ruangan itu dia tersenyum begitu manis pada donghae yang baru saja datang membuka pintu rumah sederhana berdesain eropa itu.  
"ne xie-xie zhoumi gege!" donghae membungkukan badannya sekilas dan pergi menuju tempat dimana namja tadi menunjukan tangannya.  
donghae membuka pintu bercat putih itu, ia menghembuskan napas panjang ketika dilihatnya hyungnya sdang bersandar pada bahu sahabat yang paling ia benci sungguh sangat ia benci karna kejahilan, kecerewetannya dan cintanya pada sungmin hyung kesayangan donghae itu.  
"hyungie-ah kau baik baik saja ne? Apa setan ini tidak berbuat apa apa terhadapmu hyung?!" donghae memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu dan menatap tajam pada kyuhyun sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum pahit pada donghae  
'jika saja kau bukan saeng dari sungmin kau pasti sudah..! ah lupakan!' kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, mencoba menahan dirinya.  
"ah? Aku tidak apa apa donghae! aku harap eomma tidak mendengar kabar buruk ini!"  
sungmin mengelus lembut punggung saengnya itu, sementara donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"bagaimana ini sampai bisa terjadi?" donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai duduk diantara sungmin dan kyuhyun kyuhyun yang menerima senggolan kasar dari donghae hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, bersabar itulah hal yang selalu kyuhyun lakukan jika berurusan dengan donghae saeng dari namja yang ia cintai.

"molla! Saat aku kembali kesana cafe sudah terbakar dan wokkie sudah menangis! Untungnya tidak ada korban karna kejadian ini" sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan merangkul tubuh mungil ryeowook yang terduduk lemas pada sebuah kursi dihadapannya, ryeowook hanya tersenyum mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia baik baik saja.  
"aneh!" gumam donghae lirih emandang lantai dingin ruangan itu.  
"apa yang aneh heum?" ujar sungmin saat mendengar gumaman pelan yang keluar dari mulut donghae.

"kalian akan lama disini? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan kalau begitu!" tiba tiba saja

seorang namja jangkung berparas cantik memasuki ruangan itu,  
"ah? Zhoumi gege!? Tidak usah kami akan pulang sekarang!? Benarkan hyung?" donghae menatap kearah sungmin dan seolah berkata 'kita pulang sekarang!' sungmin hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya.  
"baiklah kajja kita pulaang!" donghae bangun dari duduknya menarik tangan sungmin dan ryeowook dengan tergesa gesa keluar dari rumah itu bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"kau masih takut dengan zhoumi gege donghae hyung?" ujar ryeowook setelah mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu.  
"ah? Aniya!" donghae melepaskan tangan sungmin dan ryeowook dari genggamannya.  
"apa kalian masih memiliki hubungan spesial!? Ahahaha!" ujar kyuhyun yang kemudian tertawa begitu keras.  
Bletak~  
"hey apa yang kau lakukan?" kyuhyun terhenti tertawa ia meringis memegangi kepalanya saat tiba tiba saja sebuah kepalan tangan melayang dan mendarat disana.  
"berhenti tertawa menyebalkan!" donghae sang pelaku pemukulan itu berjalan lebih cepat dengan ekspresi kesal terpancar bgitu saja dari wajah manisnya.  
"ku kira lain kali kau harus berhenti menyebutkan tentang itu!" sungmin menatap tubuh donghae yang semakin menjauh dengan ekspresi penuh arti sementara kyuhyun hanya mengangguk masih tetap mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sudah ditumbuhi satu tonjolan kecil disana.

Donghae terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan yang lain yang sudah tertinggal cukup jauh.  
bahkan sampai saat ini donghae masih merasa takut dengan kehadiran zhoumi, kalian tau kenapa?

Zhoumi kecil dulu adalah seorang namja manis yang meminta donghae menikah dengannya dan saat donghae menolak disitulah tingkah aneh zhoumi keluar dia membawa doghae kerumahnya mengurungnya dikamar dan tetap memaksa donghae menikah dengannya dan jujur seharusnya karna kejadian itu dia harus berterimakasih pada kyuhyun yang telah berhasil membebaskannya.

Namja dengan keterbatasan mental yang selalu ingin menikahinya itulah sosok bayangan zhoumi bagi seorang leedonghae.

"menyebalkan!" gumamnya.

```` Because of you````

Brak~ donghae membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar mungkin dia masih kesal, tapi begitulah donghae memang terkadang kekanak kanakan bahkan terlalu kekanak kanakan.  
"ah? a,,a,,annyeong!" shindong terlihat gugup saat sungmin ryeowook dan kyuhyun mulai memasuki rumah itu, bagaimana tidak mana bisa seorang tamu sepertinya sampai menghabiskan hampir setengah makanan dikulkas dan membiarkan sisa bungkus makanan berserakan begitu saja?

'ah ayoolah shindong kau lupa bahwa rumah ini bukan apartement si kurus itu' runtuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"ah? nado, kau siapa?" sungmin terlihat bingung menatap ruang tamunya yang kini bak tempat sampah.  
"dia teman eunhyuk dan mungkin akan tinggal disini bersama eunhyuk. Kau mengizinkannya kan hyungie!" donghae yang tiba tiba saja muncul dari arah dapur mengerek dan menunjukan sebuah ekspresi memohon andalannya, kalian tahu betapa polos dan lugunya seorang lee donghae?  
"baiklah! Rumah kita pasti akan ramai dan menyenangkan." Sungmin tersenyum mengelus lembut rambut donghae.  
begitulah tatapan seorang lee donghae yang selalu mampu membuat siapapun akan menurutinya.

Donghae tersenyum sangat lucu dan memeluk sungmin hyung kesayangannya itu.  
'dasar manja menyebalkan!' pikir donghae meruntuki nasibnya.

```` Because of you````

Malam semakin larut namun waktu malam seperti inilah mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan sebuah kejadian yang menimpa sebuah apartement sederhana dan sebuah cafe sederhana yang kini tengah lenyap termakan amukan sang api merah.

"lalu sebenarnya apa motif orang itu?" sungmin menopangkan dagunya pada sebuah boneka kelinci lucu dan menatap penasaran pada beberapa namja yang juga berada diatas sebuah kasur berukuran king size miliknya itu.  
"percaya atau tidak saengmu itu terjebak dalam kisah cinta yang penuh konflik!" celetuk shindong yang duduk pada kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu dengan asik menyantap satu mangkuk besar kue beras dihadapannya.  
donghae dan eunhyuk seketika menatap shindong horor namun sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil dibuatnya.  
"lalu kalian akan mengira kibum yang melakukan itu?" ujar sungmin pada kedua namja dihadapannya.  
kedua namja itu hanya saling memandang dan diam seperti tengah membaca pikiran satu sama lain.  
"aku kira bisa saja begitu melihat mirisnya kehidupan sang namja kurus ini bagaimana tidak!" ujar shindong dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan  
Plok~ (anggep aja bunyinya begitu yah ._.)  
"hya kau ini bisa diam tidak! Habiskan saja makananmu itu!" sebuah lemparan bantal empuk mendarat tepat pada wajah chabby shindong.  
"tapi memang begitu kenyataannya!" gerutu shindong melemparkan bantal itu pada kursi lain yang berada disamping kursi yang ia duduki.  
"tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ini ulah kibum? Dia adalah namja yang tidak akan pernah mau mengotori tangannya dengan sebuah kejahatan licik seperti ini!?" sungmin menekan nekan dagunya dengan telunjuk tangannya,  
"lalu apa ada orang lain diantara hubungan kalian?" lanjut sungmin memeluk boneka kelinci lucu miliknya.  
"HENRY!" ujar shindong dengan cepat dan begitu kencang, kali ini ia sukses membuat eunhyuk lagi lagi menatapnya horor namun ia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada eunhyuk seolah mengatakan 'mau apa kau dasar kurus!'  
"henry? Ah apa itu mantan kekasihmu eunhyuk-ah?" tanya sungmin pada eunhyuk dengan ekspresi yang begitu eum serius.  
"ah? bisa dibilang begitu!? Memangnya kau tau darimana sungmin hyung?" ujar eunhyuk bersamaan dengan pertanyaan balik pada sungmin.

"aku tau! Donghae selalu menceritakannya sambil menangis! Ahahaha!" sungmin tertawa cukup keras membuat donghae memajukan bibirnya lucu lengkap dengan muka merah tomatnya.  
"ah aku tau sekarang kau cemburu pada henry kan?" goda eunhyuk pada donghae.  
"tidak!" donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari eunhyuk  
"jika kau menyukaiku akui saja begitu! Tidak usah bersembunyi dibelakangku!" eunhyuk terus menggoda donghae, donghae yang kesal eum lebih tepatnya malu hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata sedikitpun.  
"dia hanya malu! Kita lihat saja nanti endingnya akan seperti apa!" bisik sungmin pada eunhyuk namun entahlah itu sebuah bisikan atau pernyataan yang disampaikan sungmin pada donghae secara tidak langsung karna sebuah bisikan itu bisa didengar dengan jelas begitu saja pada semua orang yang berada disana.  
"aku tidak mendengarnya!" teriak donghae yang sontak membuat sungmin dan eunhyuk tertawa sementara shindong hanya diam menikmati potongan potongan terakhir kue berasnya.

"tapi bukankah henry sudah pergi ke china dari beberapa minggu lalu untuk memulai debutnya disana!?" ujar shindong melahap kue beras terakhirnya.  
"benar juga!" eunhyuk berenti tertawa begitu juga sungmin.  
"lalu siapa?" ujar sungmin menatap eunhyuk bingung.  
tok~tok~tok~ seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar itu.  
"sungmin hyung ada tamu!" terdengar suara ryeowook dari balik pintu kamar, sungmin yang mendengarnya segera beranjak keluar diikuti dengan shindong yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan makanannya tadi *perasaan shindong makan mulu yah ._.*  
"haaah!" donghae membaringkan tubuhnya ia memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar bahwa eunhyuk tengah asik menatapnya.  
"kau menyukaiku?" sebuah pertanyaan eum tapi sepertinya lebih tepatnya adalah pernyataan keluar begitu saja dari mulut eunhyuk.

"tidak!" ujar donghae masih dengan mata yang terpejam, donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasakannya sebuah hembusan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya.  
"aah? a,,a,,apa yang kau lakukan!" donghae terkejut karna saat matanya terbuka wajah tampan eunhyuk sudah berada beberapa inchi tepat didepan wajahnya.  
kini posisi tubuh eunhyuk tepat berada diatas tubuh donghae kedua lengan kekarnya digunakan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh donghae.  
"aniya! Hanya ingin memastikan saja!" eunhyuk memamerkan sebuah seringai penuh arti diwajahnya.  
donghae mencoba mendorong dada bidang eunhyuk namun tangan eunhyuk tiba tiba saja menahannya kini kedua tangan donghae terkunci oleh tangan eunhyuk.  
"kau mencintaiku?" eunhyuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah donghae.  
"tidak!" donghae menjawabnya dengan cepat,  
'aaah jika dia terus begini rasanya jantungku akan segera keluar! Wajahku? Ah iya bagaimana warnanya sekarang! Aaah ini membuatku gilaaa!' jerit donghae dalam pikirannya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga sebenarnya ia juga senang menatap wajah tampan eunhyuk sedekat ini.  
"kau bohong! Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman kalau begitu!" eunhyuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah donghae,  
donghae hanya bisa pasrah karna berontakpun tidak mungkin karna kini kedua tangannya terkunci oleh tangan eunhyuk.  
hembusan napas mereka kini saling beradu satu sama lain jarak diantara mereka kini hampir tak ada, donghae yang mungkin hanya pasrah kini mulai memejamkan matanya.  
Chuu~ eunhyuk mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir donghae.  
"donghae kita dapat petunjuk siapa yang melakukan hal itu?" sungmin tiba tiba saja memasuki kamar itu.  
Brak~  
"hyaa punggungku!" ringis eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang tersungkur dilantai dingin kamar itu.  
"ah? aku keluar hyungie!" donghae mendorong tubuh sungmin keluar dan segera menutup pintu kamar itu tanpa memperdulikan eunhyuk dan wajah merah padamnya.  
"aah punggungku! Waktunya kurang tepat! Lihat saja lain kali akan berhasil! Aaah punggungku!" gerutu eunhyuk mencoba bangun dengan mengelus ngelus punggungnya pelan.

Bagaimana tidak sakit bahkan luka bakar itu masih belum sembuh.

```` Because of you````

"mianhe sepertinya tadi aku mengganggu kalian!" sungmin berbisik pada donghae yang duduk disampingnya.  
kini sungmin dan donghae tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama ryeowook dan seorang tamu yang menurut sungmin mempunyai sebuah kunci dari gembok masalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang.  
"hyuuung aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengannya!" donghae menatap horor hyung disampingnya itu.  
"kalau begitu lain kali aku akan mengetuk pintu dulu!" ujar sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang tamu dihadapannya,  
'tapi aku memang tidak melakukan apa apa!' pikir donghae, ia yang kesal hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu,  
"zhoumi gege apa kau benar melihat seorang yang mencurigakan sebelum cafeku itu terbakar?" ujar sungmin penasaran.  
namja berparas tampan dan bertubuh jangkung itu menggaruk dagunya dan diam sepertinya ia tengah berpikir mengenai apa yang dikatakan sungmin barusan.  
"aku hanya melihat seorang namja berkemeja putih keluar dari mobil sport hitam memberikan sejumlah uang pada beberapa orang yang kemudian pergi menuju cafe itu!" ujar zhoumi panjang lebar.  
"seperti apa namja itu?" tanya donghae  
"entahlah aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang!" ujar zhoumi tersenyum amat manis pada donghae membuat donghae mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain.  
"mobil sport? Pasti dia membayar orang lain?" ujar ryeowook.  
"apa jangan jangan!" lirih donghae.  
"siapa?" tanya sungmin penasaran,  
donghae menatap sungmin sayu.  
siapa sebenarnya namja itu?

```` Because of you````

"aku akan menemuinya langsung!" ujar donghae saat kegiatan sarapan itu telah selesai.

Kini seluruh penghuni rumah donghae itu tengah melakukan kegiatan sarapannya.  
"kau yakin dia orangnya!" ujar sungmin cemas.  
"setidaknya jika aku tidak mencoba kesana kita tidak akan tahu!" ujar donghae yakin.  
"baiklah aku akan menemanimu!" ujar eunhyuk meletakan gelas yang baru saja ia minum isinya.  
"tidak usah!" donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sepertinya ia masih merasa canggung dengan eunhyuk karna kejadian semalam.

"hey kau itu ceroboh yang ada nanti kita akan mendapat masalah lebih besar!" gerutu eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukan dari ryeowook dan sungmin.  
donghae menatap eunhyuk sekilas kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"eunhyuk benar setelah sepulang sekolah nanti kalian kesana bersama saja" ujar sungmin menepuk pundak donghae.  
donghae hanya bisa menatap sungmin pasrah sementara eunhyuk tersnyum penuh kemenangan.

```` Because of you````

"kami pergi dulu hyungie!" ujar donghae kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.  
kini mereka harus terbiasa mulai pergi sekolah bersama.  
"sepulang sekolah kita kesana berdua! Ok!" ujar eunhyuk setelah sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan rumah donghae.  
donghae hanya mengangguk tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah eunhyuk.  
mereka terus melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah tanpa ada pembicaraan satu patah katapun diantara mereka, mungkin perubahan sikap donghae yang memebuat eunhyuk enggan berbicara.  
'dia kenapa sih?' pikir eunhyuk  
'sebenarnya apa yang semalem terjadi!' donghae menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum penuh arti tanpa sepengetahuan eunhyuk.  
sepulang sekolah donghae akan menemui sang pelaku pembakaran cafe the grand plance milik sungmin hyung kesayangannya.

Siapakah orang yang berani melakukan hal tersebut? Dan apakah itu adalah pelaku yang sama dengan peledakan apartement eunhyuk?

TBC...

Reviews to Next !

gomawo para readers tercinta yang udah mau reviews ^^  
silahkan tuangkan uneg uneg anda ada kolom reviews ._.


	9. Chapter 9

because of you !

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Henry Lau

other member SJ

YAOI BoyxBoy | NC? Entahlah | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|

_Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?_

Chapter 9

donghae terus menghentak hentakan kakinya, ia terlihat kesal saat melihat eunhyuk tengah asik berbicara dengan seorang namja didepan kelasnya.  
"dia menyuruhku menunggu sementara dia enak enakan berbicara dengan namja lain?! Menyebalkan!" gerutu donghae yang tak henti hentinya keluar dari mulutna.  
donghae menyandarkan badannya pada tembok dibelakangnya, satu tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya sementara tangan yang yang lain asik meminkan jarinya pada layar handphone miliknya, ia mulai meletakan handphone itu ketelinganya dan menatap nanar ke arah eunhyuk berdiri sekarang.  
"hey kau mau menemaniku atau tidak! Cepat kemari atau kau.. tuut~tuut~tuut!" donghae menatap layar handphonenya kesal ketika sambungan telepon itu telah terputus begitu saja.  
"kenapa dimatikan!?" donghae terus mengumpat kesal pada namja yang masih asiik mengobrol dengan namja lain masih ditempat yang sama.

"ini benar benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" dengan raut wajah kesal donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat eunhyuk berdiri bersama seorang namja.

Dia berdiri tepat disamping namja yang tengah asik berbicara dengan eunhyuk, donghae menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis mematikan dan tatapan seakan 'kubunuh kau!" terpancar begitu saja di mata indahnya.  
"baiklah aku pergi dulu! Terima kasih waktunya taemin-ssi!" eunhyuk membungkukan badannya pada namja di hadapannya dan menarik tangan donghae pergi dari sana.

"berhentilah cemburu aku melakukan ini karna kita butuh informasi." Ujar eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah donghae yang masih terlihat sangat kesal,  
donghae menghentikan langkahnya eunhyuk yang sadar akan genggamannya yang terlepas paksa oleh donghae itu akhirnya ikut berhenti, eunhyuk membalikan badannya dan menatap donghae bingung. Mata donghae mulai memerah mungkin menahan emosi yang sudah terpendam sejak tadi.  
"informasi apa yang kau cari dari dia hah? Kau meminta nomer telponnya? Menanyakan apa sabtu malam nanti dia free? Mau mengajaknya jalan atau"  
chu~ ciuman lembut mendarat tepat pada bibir donghae membuatnya berhenti berucap, eunhyuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat pada bibir mungil donghae membuat donghae membelalakan matanya, namun entah mengapa akhirnya ia mulai memejamkan matanya mungkin menikmatinya.  
eunhyuk mulai meraih tengkuk donghae dan menariknya mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka, kini donghae mulai membalas ciuman eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk tersenyum simpul kala ciuman itu masih berlanjut.  
kalian tahu? Mereka melakukan itu aktifitas itu masih didalam lorong sekolah, lorong sekolah yang dilewati beberapa siswa untungnya tidak ada guru disana.  
ku kira sekolah itu mungkin sudah sering menemukan sepasang kekasing seperti mereka. Maka dari itu mereka hanya bungkam melihat hal itu.

donghae meraih tangan eunhyuk yang berada pada tengkuknya dan menariknya, merasakan itu eunhyuk mulai melepaskan ciumannya.  
kini mereka berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru paru yang sepertinya kosong.  
eunhyuk tersenyum menatap donghae yang terlihat lucu karna muka merahnya.  
"ke,,kenapa? Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" donghae memalingkan wajahnya saat ia tahu bahwa eunhyuk sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sudahlah cepat kita harus berangkat sekarang." Eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.  
donghae tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya dengan satu tangan lain yang tidak eunhyuk genggam begitupula dengan eunhyuk tersenyum menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan pada raut wajah mereka.

```` Because of you````

Donghae terdiam menatap langit biru memalui kaca bus yang ia naiki sekarang, kini donghae dan eunhyuk sedang berada dalam sebuah bus menuju seoul.  
donghae mulai mengetuk ngetukan jarinya pada kaca jendela dihadapannya membuat sebuah alunan musik karnanya.

"kau yakin dia pelakunya?" euhyuk menatap penasaran namja manis di sampingnya itu.  
donghae mengehentikan ketukan jari tangannya terdiam sejenak dan mulai menatap eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya.  
"jika tidak di coba! Kita tidak akan tahu!?" ujar donghae yang kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.  
"jika kita sudah berada disana, dihadapannya, apa yang akan kau katakan?" ujar eunhyuk, donghae terdiam, pikirannya kini terfokus dengan apa yang eunhyuk katakan barusan.  
'benar apa yang aku tanyakan nanti? Apa aku harus langsung menuduhnya? Ah tidak.. jika dia bukan pelakunya bisa bisa aku di tuntut'  
"donghae-ah? donghae-ah!" eunhyuk menyenggol bahu donghae pelan,  
donghae tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap sayu eunhyuk.  
eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut donghae.  
"aku tidak tahu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan nanti!" ujar donghae menundukan wajahnya, eunhyuk meraih dagu donghae dan mengangkat wajah manis donghae yang terlihat sayu, eunhyuk tersenyum hangat.  
"kita pikirkan itu nanti saja kalau begitu!" eunhyuk menarik tubuh donghae dalam pelukannya, eunhyuk mengusap lembut punggung donghae mencoba menenangkannya.

Donghae terdiam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.  
tapi pelukan ini pelukan eunhyuk ini membuatnya sedikit lebih baik ditambah alunan merdu detak jantung eunhyuk yang begitu tenang.

```` Because of you````

"kau yakin ini gedung tempat ia bekerja?" eunhyuk menatap gedung besar dihadapannya sekilas dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada donghae, donghae hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apa apa.  
donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar itu diikuti oleh eunhyuk.  
eunhyuk mengenggam erat tangan donghae mencoba menahan amarah donghae yang sepertinya kembali muncul.  
donghae dan eunhyuk mulai mendatangi meja reseptionis mencoba menanyakan ruangan seseorang yang mereka cari.  
"permisi kami mencari ruang tuan.."  
"tolong bawakan barang barang ini ke ruanganku!" tiba tiba saja seorang namja berbadan jangkung menyela perkataan donghae, namja itu meletakan 2 buah tas tangan besar dimeja reseptionis itu, donghae sedikit terkejut melihat siapa namja itu begitu juga eunhyuk yang terlihat kesal.  
"biarkan barang barang ini kami yang bawakan!" eunhyuk mengambil barang barang yang namja itu tadi letakan dan mulai pergi meninggalkan meja receptionis diikuti oleh donghae.  
dengan hati hati eunhyuk dan donghae mengikuti langkah kaki namja berparas tampan itu, namja itu mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan, eunhyuk dan donghae mulai mengikutinya masuk diam diam.  
"letakan saja barang barang itu dimeja!" tanpa berpaling namja jangkung berparas tampan itu menunjuk meja kecil di ruangan itu.  
eunhyukpun seger meletakan barang barang itu.  
"tolong bawakan aku.. ah kalian? Bagaimana bisa ada disini?" namja itu terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihat sosok donghae dan eunhyuk berada diruangannya.

"sungguh terhormat sepertinya aku kedatangan kalian!" lanjutnya yang kemudian duduk pada salah satu sudut sofa di ruangan itu dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"cih, kau benar benar menjijikan choi siwon!" eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kesal, donghae yang menyadari itu menggenggam lembut tangan eunhyuk.

"apa maksudmu?" ujar namja tampan bernama siwon itu datar.

"manusia macam apa kau ini hah? Menghancurkan apartemen dan cafe milik hyungku seenakmu?! Kau benar benar menjijikan!" kini giliran donghae yang bersuara  
"oh? Hahaha kalian tau? Ah cepat atau lambat ini memang akan terbongkar!" siwon menopangkan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya dan menyenderkan keplanya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki.  
choi siwon namja berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dari donghae dan eunhyuk itu adalah seorang president directur perusahaan megah ini. Cukup mengejutkan bukan jika dia adalah pelakunya?  
eunhyuk menarik donghae yang mencoba menghampiri siwon, eunhyuk menatap donghae seolah berkata 'tahan dirimu' membuat donghae mengurungkan niatnya.  
"jika aku menjijikan?! Bukankah kekasih kalian lebih menjijikan dari ku!" ujar siwon memamerkan senyuman manisnya.  
"maksudmu?" donghae terkejut mendengar perkataan itu begitu juga eunhyuk yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"bukankah sebenarnya ini rencana kibum dan henry? Hanya karna kibum sudah pergi ke paris dan henry ke beijing membuat rencana ini tertunda? Haaah aku hanya melakukan rencana yang mereka buat!" ujar siwon

"jadi ini? Henry?" eunhyuk sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu.  
"lalu benar kibum?" donghae terlihat sedih mendengar nama itu.

```` Because of you````

Kini mereka sudah keluar dari gedung besar itu dan tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, kini mereka sudah sampai kembali di mokpo.  
donghae terus saja melihat amplop coklat ditangannya.  
"aku pikir kibum tidak ikut dalam rencana ini!" donghae masih terus menatap amplop di tangannya, sebelum pesetelah semuanya telah siwon jelaskan ia memberikan sebuah amplop berupa uang ganti rugi dengan syarat eunhyuk harus menjauhi henry dan merelakan henry untuknya, dengan ragu akhirnya eunhyuk menerima uang itu.

'apakah kau masih mencintainya hae? Lihatlah aku! Siapa aku dihatimu!" eunhyuk tersenyum miris saat donghae mulai kembali menyebut nama kibum.

"donghae!?" suara seorang namja jangkung yang berpapasan dengan eunhyuk dan donghae membuat donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari amplop yang ia pegang.  
"ah? zho,,zhoumi gege hai!" ujar donghae gugup.  
"kau dari mana saja? Mau kah makan bersama ku?" ujar namja bernama zhoumi itu ramah pada donghae.  
"aku hanya berjalan jalan saja, mianhe tapi aku harus pulang cepat! Bye zhoumi gege!" donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk dan segera pergi meninggalkan zhoumi sendirian.  
eunhyuk hanya pasrah menerima tarikan tangan donghae dan langkah donghae yang terburu buru seperti sedang eum dikejar anjing.  
sudah hampir sepuluh menit langkah kaki donghae melaju cepat kini mereka mulai berjalan santai sperti semula.  
"huuh huuh huuh!" mereka berdua kini mencoba mengatur napas yang tersenggal karna jalan ya bisa dibilang sangat cepat.  
"ada apa dengan orang itu? Sepertinya kau sangat takut?" tanya eunhyuk pada donghae yang berjalan disampingnya.  
"tidak ada apa apa!" ujar donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah eunhyuk  
"bohong!" ledek eunhyuk.

flashback_  
"lepaskan akuuu hiks hiks aku mau pulaaang!" teriakan seorang namja kecil yang manis terdengar begitu memilukan, pergelangan tangan mungilnya memerah karna tarikan kasar dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya yang sekarang masih dengan sekuat tenaga menariknya.  
namja tinggi yang berusia lebih muda dari namja itu menariknya masuk kedalam rumah bercat putih berdesain eropa,  
"hiks hiks hae mu pulaang hiks umiiin hyung!" namja manis itu terus meronta namun sia sia karna tenaganya kalah oleh namja yang lebih tinggi itu.  
"hae harus disini! Dan akan tetap di sini bersama mimi! Hae paar mimi sekarang dan seterusnya!"  
BRUG~ bantingan pintu terdengar begitu keras disusul dengan suara pemutaran kunci.  
bruk~ bruk~bruk  
"hae mau pulaaaang!" namja manis itu terus menggedor gedor pintu ruangan itu dengan tangan kecilnya.  
BRAK~  
"haee palli keluar haee paliiii!" seorang namja kecil seusia donghae mendobrak jendela diruangan itu, donghae yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya dan berhasil keluar dari rumah itu.  
"gomawoyo kyuhyun-ssi!" donghae memeluk namja kecil berparas tampan itu.  
"imbalannya cukup sungmin hyung saja ne!" seringai muncul pada bibir mungilnya.  
_Flashback off

"oleh sebab itu aku mengijinkan dia menyentuh sungmin hyungku!" donghae mengakhiri ceritanya dengan ekspresi kesal.  
"ahahahaha dasar namja bodoh! Ahahaha!" eunhyuk terus saja tertawa tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kesal donghae.  
"menyebalkan!" donghae meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian tertawa disana.  
"hei kau mau kemana ahaha!" eunhyuk mencoba menyusul donghae yang sudah berjalan jauh.  
drrrt~drrrt~drrt~ eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba tiba saja handphonenya bergetar.  
eunhyuk tersentak saat mengetahui siapa orang yang mengirim pesan padanya.  
eunhyuk membuka pesan itu dan mulai membacanya.  
setelah ia selesai membacanya ia kembali memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.  
siapa yang mengirimnya pesan? Mengapa ekspresinya kini berubah datar dan dingin.

```` Because of you````

"huaaa sepertinya semuanya terlihat enaaak!" suara shindong memecah saat ryeowook mulai menghidangkan hasil masakannya satu persatu diatas meja makan.

Makan malam dirumah keluarga lee sudah berjalan sejak 5 menit yang lalu namun tidak ada tanda tanda eunhyuk duduk diantara mereka.  
"kemana si kurus itu?" seorang namja gemuk angkat bicara akan situasi itu.  
"dia bilang dia ada janji dengan seseorang!" ujar donghae kesal.  
"nuguya?" ujar sungmin penasaran  
donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanpa menoleh kearah orang yang bertanya.  
mereka mulai melanjutkan makan mereka kini tanpa suara lagi.  
shindong, sungmin dan ryeowook telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya sementara donghae masih saja asik mengaduk ngaduk sup dimangkuknya.  
'"aku ada janji pergi dengan sseorang malam ini!" ada janji? Dengan siapa? Meski dia tersenyum aku tau itu bukan senyuman yang biasanya ia pancarkan? Kenapa dengannya?' pikiran donghae sekarang tengah kacau karna tingkah eunhyuk yang tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi datar dan diam sejak saat mereka pulang dari gedung perusahaan siwon tadi sore.  
"donghae-ah? kau sakit?" ujar sungmin khawatir karna sikap donghae ini berbeda dari biasanya.  
"aniya hyung hanya saja aku sudah kenyang aku mau menonton tv saja!" donghae bangun dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan yang lain.  
ketiga namja yang donghae tinggalkan saling menatap bingung satu sama lain.  
"apa dia bertengkar dengan eunhyuk hyung? Tadi eunhyuk hyung juga seperti itu?" ryeowook menatap sungmin dan shindong dengan tatapan bingung.  
"entahlah!" sahut sungmin dan shindong bersamaan.

```` Because of you````

Donghae terus saja mengganti chanel tv tanpa tahu apa yang ia tonton, entah mengapa pikirannya melayng begitu saja.  
"hyaa donghae bisa bisa tv kita rusak jika kau terus seperti ini!" sungmin mulai kesal dengan tingkah saengnya yang tiba tiba saja berubah.

Ting tong~  
dengan cepat donghae bangun dari duduknya dan melemparkan remote begitu saja.  
"aaww kepalaku!" ringis shindong saat kpalanya terkena lemparan manis tanpa dari donghae.  
"biar aku yang membukanya!" donghae menarik tangan ryeowook saat mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu.  
donghae mulai membuka pintu rumahnya berharap dia adalah orang yang donghae tunggu.  
"hai adik ipar!"  
BRAK~  
"aaaahh hidungku!" teriakan seorang namja menyeruak begitu saja dari balik pintu yang kembali donghae tutup tepatnya donghae banting begitu saja.  
donghae kembali keruang tv kembali duduk disana dan mengambil remote tv yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, sungmin yang bingung karna tidak ada yang ikut masuk bersama donghae mulai mennghampiri pintu rumahnya.  
"hyaa kyuhyun!" sungmin mulai merangkul kyuhyun dan memapahnya masuk kedalam, tatapan setan kyuhyun terpancar jelas tertuju pada donghae.  
'hyaa anak itu membuatku gila!' pikirnya.  
sungmin mempersilahkan kyuhyun duduk disamping shindong.  
"aku akan mengambilkan kapas untuk hidungmu! Jangan ganggu anak itu ne!" bisik sungmin pada kyuhyun.  
kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk memegangi hidungnya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar karna ciuman manis dari sang pintu.  
"bukan hanya kau korbannya tapi aku juga!' shindong menunjukan benjolan kecil yang tumbuh indah pada keningnya.  
"dia memang akan seperti itu jika sedang marah!" ryeowook ikut berbisik bersama kyuhyun dan shindong  
"waeyo?" suara dingin dan tatapan tajam donghae membuat shindong dan ryeowook menunduk kecuali kyuhyun yang terihat kesal, namun akhirnya shindong mendorong kepala kyuhyun agar menunduk.  
'cari aman' pikirnya.

```` Because of you````

Di tempat lain di sebuah taman kota, eunhyuk duduk sendirian pada salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura.  
eunhyuk terus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya mencoba menemukan sebuah kehangatan ditengah dinginnya malam kota mokpo.  
"mianhe membuatmu menunggu lama eunhyuk-ssi!" sebuah suara seorang namja terdengar dari hadapan eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk berdiri mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.  
"aku lebih suka duduk daripada berdiri!" namja itu mulai duduk disudut lain bangku taman itu, eunhyukpun mulai kembali duduk.  
"kau mau apa?" ujar eunhyuk tanpa menatap sosok namja disampingnya.  
"aku malas bertele tele! Tinggalkan donghae jika kau ingin karir kekasihmu selamat!" ujar namja berparas tampan itu.  
eunhyuk tersentak mendengarnya ia mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya yang ia letakan diantara kedua kakinya, eunhyuk menunduk tanpa mampu berkata apa apa.  
'sudah ku duga ia pasti akan berkata ini!" pikir eunhyuk.  
"aku tau henry satu management denganmu di beijing! Jangan lakukan apapun terhadapnya!" kini eunhyuk mulai berani menatap sosok namja tampan itu.  
"tinggalkan donghae! aku tidak mau dia membatalkan kepergian kami ke amerika nantinya!" ujar namja tampan itu.  
"baiklah! Tapi jangan sakiti henry!" ujar eunhyuk memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.  
namja tampan itu mulai berdiri,  
"aku tidak akan menyakiti kekasihmu asal jangan sakiti kekasihku!" namja tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan eunhyuk.  
"tunggu kibum!" teriak eunhyuk dan sukses membuat namja itu berhenti.  
"jaga donghae baik baik karna satu tetes air matanya berarti satu pukulan melayang kewajahmu!" ujar eunhyuk lantang, kibum namja tampan itu hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya.  
eunhyuk kembali terduduk memejamkan matanya yang seakan mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.  
"bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memilih kenapa kau tidak sanggup melepas satu diantara mereka! Kau bodoh eunhyuk BODOH!"  
BUK~ ayunan tangan eunhyuk mendarat keras pada bangku taman yang ia duduki membuat sudut itu patah dan tetesan darah keluar dari tangan eunhyuk.  
apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah eunhyuk benar benar merelakan donghae dan kembali pada henry?

**TBC...  
Reviews to Next!**

huaa baru update ,  
mianhe mianhe ini keabisan ide ._.  
entahlah chap ini alur ceritanya aneh atau tidak? Mungkin typo dan cara penulisan yang salah masih tersebar disana sini ._. Otaknya lagi ngeeeng ._.V

gomawo untuk para readers yang meriviews maupun tidak ^^  
love ya all ^-^d

yang req flashback moment zhouhae udah ada tuh tapi dikit ahaha XD


	10. Chapter 10

because of you !

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Henry Lau

other member SJ

YAOI BoyxBoy | couple tebak sendiri aja XD|

_Donghae namja manis yang terpaksa memasuki dunia yang tidak ia sukai, music? Kenapa dia membenci hal yang disukai hampir semua orang? Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya dia menikmati dunia yang ia benci sampai ia benar benar tidak mau melepaskannya?_

**Chapter 10  
**

Tik-tok-tik-tok  
Hanya dentingan jam yang menjadi teman paling setia Donghae saat ini, meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam namun Donghae tetap setia menunggu Eunhyuk yang belum kunjung pulang.  
Donghae mengangkat kakinya keatas sofa yang ia duduki, menekuknya dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.  
"Hoaaam!" entah untuk keberapa puluh kali ia menguap, meski begitu ia tetap ingin menunggu kepulangan Eunhyuk.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai terpejam.  
KREK~  
Saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan refleks Donghae terbangun  
BRUK~  
"Aaah!" namun sayang karna posisi Donghae yang terlalu menepi membuatnya terjatuh menghantam dinginnya lantai.

Donghae mencoba bangun namun sepertinya kakinya menerima benturan cukup keras membuatnya kembali terduduk.  
Disaat itupula Eunhyuk melewatinya begitu saja tanpa peduli apa yang tengah terjadi pada Donghae.  
"Eunhyuk,, Eunhyuuuk! Tunggu!" Dengan susah payang akhirnya Donghae berhasil berdiri dan mencoba mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah menaiki tangga.  
Eunhyuk tetap tidak perduli meskipun sebenarnya ia menyadari kehadiran Donghae.

Eunhyuk mencobmenutup pintu kamarnya namun Donghae menahannya agar tidak tertutup.  
"Hyukie kau dari mana saja? Kau tau aku terjatuh karna menunggumu hah?" Bentak Donghae.  
"Bukan urusanmu! Ini sudah malam, cepat sana kau tidur!"  
BRAK~ Eunhyuk menutup pintu itu dengan kasar, membuat Donghae terkejut bukan main.  
'Ke,,kenapa dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Donghae menatap kosong pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat itu.  
'Mianhe Donghae mianhe! Bahagialah dengan dia! Oh god kenapa ini sakit!' lirih Eunhyuk dari balik pintu itu, lirihan yang sungguh memilukan.

```` Because of you````

Dengan tergesa-gesa Donghae menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan.  
"Loh disini tidak ada eunhyuk?" Donghae terlihat kecewa saat orang yang membuatnya buru-buru turun ternyata tidak ada di meja makan.

"Tadi dia buru-buru pergi sekolah tanpa sarapan." Ujar Ryeowook menghidangkan makanan di atas meja.  
"Tanpa mau menungguku? Huh menyebalkan!" Donghae menekuk wajahnya kesal jika mengingat kejadian semalam.  
"Apa kalian ada masalah?" Ujar Shindong.

Donghae terdiam ia mulai memutar memory otaknya atas apa saja yang ia lakukan dn ia katakan bersama Eunhyuk kemarin.  
"Masalah? Kurasa tidak ada? Kenapa?" Ujar Donghae bingung,  
"Dia berkata ingin mencari apartement murah dan pergi dari sini."  
Kata-kata Shindong berhasil membuat Donghae terdiam tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.  
"Sudahlah kau berangkat sekolah denganku saja! Cepat nanti kita terlambat." Shindong berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai memakai tasnya.  
Shindong menarik tangan Donghae memaksanya untuk berdiri, Donghae yang masih terbawa dengan lamunannya mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Shindong yang menariknya.

```` Because of you````

Donghae berjalan malas menuju kelasnya.  
"Setidaknya aku masih bisa berbicara dengannya di kelas!" Donghae tersenyum mengingat meskipun Eunhyuk sudah pindah ke apartement barunya dia akan tetap bisa dekat dengannya di kelas, bagaimana tidak mereka duduk berdampingan bukan.  
Dia mulai memasuki kelasnya, kelas yang sungguh ramai sangat ramai, terlihat banyak namja bermain menaiki meja dan kursi, kerumunan yeoja sibuk dengan alat make up yang tergeletak begitu saja pada meja di tengah tengah mereka.  
'dasar yeoja!' pikir donghae.  
"Aah! hei kemana matamu!" Bentak Donghae pada namja yang tak sengaja mendorongnya hingga kakinya terbentur kaki meja cukup keras.  
"Kau saja yang kurang hati hati!" sahut namja itu datar dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan donghae.  
Begitulah setiap harinya kelas ini, berisik dan berantakan.

Donghae mengedarkan andangannya keseluruh kelas mencoba menemukan sosok namja yang ia rindukan sejak malam.  
Donghae meletakan tasnya diatas mejanya, ia mulai duduk di kursinya menopangkan wajah manisnya pada kedua lipatan tangan yang ia letakan di atas meja.  
"Kemana dia?" Gumamnya.  
Dilihatnya kursi sebelahnya sudah terdapat tas disana, tpi entah mengapa dia merasa ganjil dengan tas itu.  
'ini seperti bukan tas miliknya!' pikirnya.  
Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, dilihatnya beberapa siswa tengah asik bermain basket dilapangan, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru yang cerah pagi ini, pergerakan awan putih itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.  
KREEEK~ terdengar suara kaki kursi yang beradu dengan lantai kelas ini, sepertinya penghuni kursi disamping Donghae itu telah datang.  
Mendengar itu Donghae mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kursi dampingnya.  
"MWO? Siapa kau hah?" Donghae terkejut saat yang duduk dikursi itu ternyata bukan Eunhyuk, bukan namja yang ia cari sejak tadi.  
"Eh? Kau tidak mengenal teman sekelasmu sendiri?" Namja itu balik bertanya.  
'ah? bahkan dengan Eunhyukpun aku baru mengenalnya saat kita masuk trainee SM bersama.' Pikirnya terdiam.  
"Hei Lee Donghae!" Namja disamping donghae itu mengayunkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Donghae, membuat Donghae tersentak dari lamunannya.  
"Ah? Haruskah aku menghapal semua siswa di kelas ini!? Kemana Euhyuk hah?" ujar Donghae sinis.  
"Aiish namja ini!? Benar kata eunhyuk dia sangat manis tapi juga sangat menyebalkan!" Gumam namja disamping donghae iyu.  
"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Donghae terlihat bingung saat gumaman sosok namja itu tak bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.  
"Aku Minho, Choi Minho. Eunhyuk bertukar duduk denganku, disana!" Namja bernama Minho itu menunjukan kursi lain tepat terhalang 2 meja dari tempat Donghae sekarang duduk.  
'Dia? Namja yang kemarin berbicara lama dengan Eunhyuk!?' Donghae terlihat kesal melihat Eunhyuk duduk bersama namja yang bernama taemin itu.  
"Ada apa?" Minho terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi kesal Donghae.  
"Aniya!" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Annyeong haseyo!" Suasana kelas tiba tiba sunyi saat seorang seosaengnim memasuki ruang kelas itu.

Donghae masih tetap berfokus pada langit biru melalui jendela kelasnya.

```` Because of you````

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, namun Donghae masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.  
Matanya terus memancarkan sinar pembunuh kala sikap Eunhyuk terlihat begitu dekat dengan teman sebangku barunya.  
Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat Eunhyuk dan Taemin teman sebangkunya itu keluar kelas.

Donghae terdiam memandang layar ponselnya saat sudah hampir 10 kali dia menelpon Eunhyuk dan tak mendapat jawaban satupun.  
'Apa yang salah denganku?' pikirnya.

TEENG~TENG~TEENG~  
Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Donghae terkejut saat Minho masuk bersama Taemin.  
'Kemana dia?' pikirnya.  
"Hey kau! Kebiasaan melamunmu itu harus di buang!" namja bernama Minho itu menepuk pelan bahu Donghae yang tengah terdiam.  
"Kemana dia? Bukannya tadi dia bersama Taemin?" Ujar Donghae setelah Minho mulai duduk dibangkunya.  
"Dia? Siapa?" Tanya Minho setengah berbisik saat seonsaengnim mulai memasuki kelas.  
Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan penjelasan seonsaengnim di depan kelasnya, memperhatikan? Benarkah itu memperhatikan? Saat pikiranmu melayang kearah lain? Ku rasa tidak.  
Sesekali mata Donghae tertuju pada kursi yang terhalang 2 meja dari tempat duduknya, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada tumpukan buku dan tas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.  
"Kau mencari Eunhyuk?" Ujar Minho setengah berbisik karna masih ada seonsaengnim didepan.  
Donghae terlihat gugup mendengar pertanyaan Minho barusan,  
"Tidak!" Jawaban singkat terlontar begitu dingin dari mulut Donghae, jawaban singkat yang terkandung 100% kadar kebohongan itu sukses membuat Minho menyeringai.  
"Aku tau diamana kekasihmu itu berada! Aku tau kau merindukannya bukan" Seringai Minho menyeruak saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.  
"HYAA!"  
"Hey Lee Donghae! jangan membuat keributan!" Suara membentak keluar begitu tegas dari mulut namja paruh baya yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas karna ulah teriakan Donghae yang cukup keras.  
Semua mata kini tersorot tajam ke arah Donghae.  
"Mianhe Kim seonsaengnim!" Donghae mulai kembali duduk dan menatap sinis ke arah Minho yang sepertinya tengah menahan tawanya  
'Sial shit!' Umpat Donghae.

```` Because of you````

Kini ruangan kelas begitu sepi sangat sepi bagaimana tidak ini sudah hamir 10 menit berlalu setelah bel pulang berbunyi,  
Namun masih terlihat satu orang namja yang tengah meletakan wajah manisnya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan diatas meja.  
Matanya tersorot sayu menatap tumpukan buku dan sebuah tas yg masih tergeletak berantakan pada meja yang terhalang 2 meja dari mejanya.  
'Jika tau begini tadi aku tanyakan saja pada Minho! Menyebalkan!' pikirnya.  
BUK~ Donghae mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan cukup keras memukul meja dihadapannya.  
"Aaah! Shit!" Donghae mulai berjalan menuju arah tumukan buku yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi, ia memasukannya ke dalam sebuah tas yang tergeletak di meja itu.  
"Jika bertemu nanti aku akan benar-benar marah padanya! Lihat saja nanti!"  
BRAK~ Donghae membanting pintu kelasnya cukup keras ah tidak sangat keras,

Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang kelasnya, dentuman sepatunya menggema di tengah koridor kelas yang sepi hanya di lewati 1 atau 2 siswa disana.  
Kini mata donghae tengah menyelusuri setiap sudut sebuah ruangan yg dipenuhi dengan beberapa rak kayu penuh buku, sudah setiap sudut ruangan ia kunjungi namun tetap saja orang yang ia cari tak ada disini.  
"Haah melelahkan!" Donghae mulai mendudukan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi diruangan itu.  
"Aaah kau menyebalkan!"  
"ssssttt ini perpustakaan jangan berisik!" Setiap pasang mata menatapnya kesal, gerutu salah seorang siswa keluar dari mulutnya saat mendengar donghae setengah berteriak memecah keheningan ruang prpustakaan itu.  
Donghae keluar dari ruang perpustakaan itu dan kembali menuju tempat lain,  
Kini dilihatnya beberapa siswa tengah asik menyantap hidangan yang tersedia pada meja dihadapan mereka,  
kkrruuk~kkrruukk~  
"Aku lapar!" Donghae memegang pertutnya yang beberapa saat lalu berbunyi.  
"Ahjuma aku minta roti rasa coklat ne!" Ujarnya pada salah seorang bibi penjual disana.

Ini sudah hampir 20 menit berlalu Donghae mencari Eunhyuk yang entah pergi kemana, akankah chap ini akan habis hanya untuk pencarian Eunhyuk -_- sepertinya judul harus di ganti (oke abaikan bagian ini ._.v)

Sudah hampir 20 menit Donghae mencoba menemukan Eunhyuk, namun tetap saja ia tidak tau dimana eunhyuk berada, ia yang mualai lelah mencoba duduk pada salah satu bangku panjang yang terletak di tepi lapangan olahraga di sekolah itu.  
"Perpustakaan? Sudah, Kantin? Sudah, ruang musik? Sudah, ruang olah raga? Sudah, bahkan seluruh kamar mandi sudah! Hhmm? Ah kamar mandi yeoja? Tidak tidak aku tau dia mesum tapi mana mungkin dia berani!" Donghae mengayunkan kakinya yang terguntai dari atas bangku panjang itu.  
Pluk~Pluk~  
"Aaah apa itu!" Donghae memegangi kepalanya saat beberapa butir kerikil kecil menimpanya, Donghae mendongakan wajahnya ke arah kerikil itu berasal.  
Dilihatnya kearah atap sekolah yang tepat diatasnya.  
"Ah? Aku tau!" Donghae segera berlari kembali memasuki gedung sekolahnya, menaiki setiap angga menuju ke lantai atas,

Drap~drap~drap  
"Hah,,hah,,hah,!" perlahan langkahnya pelan napasnya tak teratur saat ia mulai menaiki beberapa anak tangga terakhir.  
Ia genggam perlahan knop pintu yang akan membawanya pada atap sekolahnya itu.  
KREK~  
Decitan kayu pintu itu terdengar memekik, hembusan angin terasa begitu sejuk.  
Donghae melangkahkan kakinya sorot matanya menyapu sudut tiap sudut tempat itu.  
Senyumannya mengembang saat sosok yang ia cari tengah bersandar pada pagar besi, memejamkan matanya dan sebuah earphone menempel di telinganya.  
Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kesal menuju sosok itu, meski begitu raut wajahnya tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sedang senang sekarang.  
"Hey Eunhyuk!" Donghae menarik earphone yang terpasang pada telinga sosok itu.  
"Kau? Kenapa kemari?" Sosok namja itu mulai berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Donghae.  
"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas di 2 pelajaran terakhir?" Ujar Donghae kesal.  
"Bukan urusanmu!" Sosok namja itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati Donghae, namun dengan cepat Donghae menarik tangannya.  
"Kenapa kau menghandar dariku?" Donghae mencoba menatap mata eunhyuk.  
"Tidak ada apa apa!" Eunhyuk melepas genggaman tangan Donghae, membuang jauh jauh sorot matanya dari arah Donghae.  
"Hyukkie-ah jujur lah! Apa aku salah?" Ujar Donghae lirih.  
"Bencilah aku! Bencilah diriku seperti aku membenci dirimu!" Ujar Eunhyuk Tegas.  
Donghaeterdiam, kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah petir yang menyambar hatinya di siang bolong, mata donghae mulai memerah tangannya bergetar.  
"Kenapa? hyuk kenapa? Tatap mataku hyukkie!" Donghae menarik lengan baju Eunhyuk kesal, mencoba menarik sorot mata Eunhyuk ke arahnya, namun sia-sia, Eunhyuk tetap mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, arah dimana ia tidak menemukan Donghae.  
"Aku capek!" Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja melewati Donghae.  
"Hyaa Eunhyuk-ah! Hei tunggu du,, aaah!" Donghae tersungkur saat kakinya tersandung sebuah tongkat besi yang tergeletak sembarangan disana.  
Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali.  
BRUK~  
Dengan kasar Eunhyuk menutup pintu arah masuk.  
"hyaaa aku membencimu hyuk aku benar benar membencimu! Itu yang kau mau bukan!" Teriakan Donghae terdengar begitu kencang.  
"Bencilah aku dan lupakan aku!" Eunhyuk yang tadi tersandar di balik pintu akhirnya mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sebuah senyuman pahit mengembang di bibirnya.  
tuk...tuk...tuk...tuk...  
suara derap langkah kaki di setiap anak tangga itu begitu memekik, senyuman itu masih mengembang manis di bibirnya, senyum bahagia? Ku rasa tidak.  
"Aku akan membencimu!" Lirihan suara datar itu tersapu oleh angin, matanya memerah padam, tubuhnya masih terduduk menahan sakit pada kakinya yang memar karna jatuh tadi.

```` Because of you````

Seorang namja berparas manis tengah asik menyesap coklat panas dalam cangkir yang ia genggam, matanya lurus menatap langit dari balik jendela besar kamarnya, kakinya ia tekuk dan ia peluk dengan sebelah tangannya.  
"Turunlah Hae! Kau harus sarapan dan harus pergi sekolah!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari balik pintu ruangan itu.  
Donghae namja manis itu tak bergeming sedikitpun masih dengan posisinya sekarang.  
Donghae meletakan cangkir coklat pada meja di hadapannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah cermin besar didalam kamarnya.  
Dia terlihat begitu manis dengan balutan piyama biru bergambar nemo masih melekat pada tubuhnya.  
"Aku benci Enhyuk!" Ujarnya tepat dihadapan cermin besar itu, matanya mulai memerah.  
"Hae-ah buka pintunya!" Terdengar suara lain dari balik pintu kamar bercat biru itu.  
Donghae terkejut, suara itu sepertinya suara yang ia kenal.  
"hae-ah jika tidak di buka aku akan mendobraknya." Suara dingin itu terdengar lagi,  
Donghae segera menghampiri pintu itu, meski sedikit ragu akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya itu.  
Dilihatnya sosok namja tampan berkemeja putih tengah tersenyum padanya, dengan repleks ia memeluk namja tampan dihadapannya itu.  
"Ada apa denganmu?" Namja tampan itu membalas pelukan Donghae.  
"Aku hanya sedang kesal pada seseorang!" Donghae melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya diikuti oleh namja berparas tampan itu.  
"Kenapa tidak pergi sekolah? Hari ini sekolah libur?" Ujar sosok namja tampan itu pada Donghae,  
"Aniya! Lalu kau sendiri kenapa kau datang kesini, bummie?" Tanya Donghae pada sosok yang duduk dihadapannya itu.  
"Keberangkatan kita akan di majukan minggu ini, persiapkan dirimu." Ujarnya,  
DEG~ Donghae terdiam, ia merasa detak jantungnya berhenti seketika, entah mengapa kalimat itu enggan sekali ia dengar.  
"Masih ada kesempatan 5 hari lagi untuk berkemas." Ujar sosok bernama bummie, ah tepatnya kibum itu, ia tersenyum meraih tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya.  
'5 hari? Bagai, bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Ah tidak tidak bahkan dia sudah memintaku untuk membencinya!' Pikiran Donghae kini mulai melayang.  
"Apa kau senang?" Ujar Kibum membuyarkan semua lamunan dalam pikiran Donghae.  
Donghae mengangguk pelan membuat kibum tersenyum dan mempererat pelukan mereka.

```` Because of you````

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur miliknya,  
ia tatap luka memar di kakinya.  
Sudah 5 menit berlalu setelah kepulangan kibum ia masih tetap terus menatap luka memar itu.  
Luka memar yang ia dapat saat terjatuh, terjatuh karna seseorang yang entah meski ia cintai atau ia benci.  
"Kau bodoh hyuk kau bodoh! Aku membencimu sangat membencimu!" Matanya memerah, butiran air bening jatuh begitu jadi mengalir pada pipi mulusnya.

Tempat lain.  
"Jangan paksakan kehendakmu padanya! Kau akan menyakitinya!" Bentakan seorang namja cantik itu menggema pada sebuah ruangan cukup besar bercat putih.  
"Aku mencintainya umma! Bukankah kau juga menyetujuinya!" Suara lain terdengar lebih datar,  
Sosok namja cantik itu melangkah menghampiri namja lain yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang berukurang king size di ruangan itu, namja itu mulai duduk disampingnya.  
"Kibum-ah! dengarkan umma! Aku akan menyetujui hubungan kalian jika tidak ada yang tersakiti, mengerti!" Jelasnya.  
Sosok bernama kibum itu berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.  
"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan mengembalikan ini seperti semula! Akan aku bersihkan dulu orang itu!" Lirihny a tanpa di dengar siapapun, ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal, dan mulai menuruni tangga menuju ruangan lain.  
Heechul sosok namja cantik itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat melihat tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya semakin egois.

"Susah menasehati seorang remaja!" Sosok namja berkaca mata masuk menghampiri heechul yang masih terduduk.  
Heechul tersenyum menatap sosok namja tampan itu.  
Namja itu meletakan buku yang ia pegang di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya, dan kemudia duduk di samping heechul.  
"Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi soso keras kepala sepertimu!" Ujarnya lagi.  
"Tapi hankyung-ah! Dia berlebihan!" Ujar Heecul pada sosok bernama hankyung itu, sosok namja yang berstatus suaminya dan appa dari kibum.  
"Kau juga sama saja. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya, kebahagian mereka adalah mereka sendiri yang mengatur!" Hankyung tersenyum pada istrinya, senyuman yang manis dan menenangkan, membuat sosok sedingin Heechul ikut tersenyum sangat manis.

****  
**TBC...****  
Reviews to Next !  
Mianhe jeongmal mianhe *bow  
ni ff abal baru update lagi -_-  
author ga pernah dapet mood buat ngelanjutin soalnya ._.v**

Gomawo buat semua yang reviews saya sangat menghargai waktu kalian untuk menulis sebuah komentar pada kolom reviews yang sudah tersedia :D

Oh iya Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin. *bow


End file.
